The Offspring Of DX
by hardygirl33
Summary: This is basically a story of Laura, who is the daughter of Shawn Michaels. She was raised by Shawn and HHH. They basically want her to start in the wrestling business. There is love, friendship, and yeah...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: **Welcome all to my story. I would like to let you all know that I have tweaked time and everything to make my story happen. So I should say that none of this is real and I own no one but Laura. I would like you all to review to give me suggestions because I don't know where I will go with this story yet. Yes I know Paul and Stephanie are married, and Shawn and his wife but for the sake of my story, none of that happened.**

**So read on and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

**Laura**

Here I am again, trying to find the way to the friggen bathroom. You think in a place populated with tons of people, there would be signs. But no, they made people find it the hard way. So after 5 wrong turns, 3 bad directions, and 2 chances of leakage I finally found the washroom. As I came out I ran into someone, per usual. The usual, 'Oh I'm sorry' were exchanged and I was on my way to find the two men I was actually here to see.

Shocker, I was actually here for a purpose this time, well at least that's what they told me. I suppose before I go on I should tell you who the hell I am and where the hell I am.

Well my name is Laura Aiden Hickenbottom, and yes, the great Shawn Michaels was my father. Oh Joy. Now you're probably thinking '_hey what's she talking about, that's great to have him as a father.'_ Well newsflash, it's not all it's cracked up to be. You see my godfather, or more like my second father is Paul Levesque. I never met my mother, my dad told me she didn't want a family, and well I don't want her. So I grew up with two perfectly straight fathers. Lot's of testosterone. Now I didn't grow up learning how to catch a ball or how to dance, I learned how to do wrestling moves like Sweet Chin Music. Not your average lifestyle. Little did I know I was in training for my older years.

As of right now I'm going into my senior year at my local high school. I believe that this is the first school I stayed at for more that one year. Now not all of the different schools were because we were moving around. I got home schooled, and I also fought. My 'parents' taught me to stick up for myself and not let anyone walk over me. So I did just that, except I walked all over them, literally. I'll be going into my third year at this high school, and it has been heaven and hell. I've had my share of friends, boyfriends, crushes, and enemies. You see, when I first started there, people only wanted to be my friend because they knew my last name. Girls wanted to be my friend because they thought that my fathers were hot, and guys wanted to be close to me because they wanted a shot at the wrestling business. I've had a couple close friends and we are a pretty tight knit group now. I have my longest friend Kara, and my other close friends, Taylor and Michelle. We were the unstoppable foursome. I suppose you could say that we were among the popular crowd. We had the wildest parties, and the best times. Well I suppose you know enough of me for myself to continue the story.

So here I am, a 17 year old walking around the backstage of one of the random arenas. Trying to find my fathers to ask them why the hell they need me here. So as I read the directions my actual father gave me I decided to call my other father because I was getting pissed off and frustrated.

"Paul speaking…"

"Ok so my dad's directions make no sense and I think I've found more emergency exits then I've found dressing find me!"

"Why am I not surprised that you are lost?"

"Maybe because you know my father and his very awesome artistic skills. I'm by a 'Ric Flair's' dressing room."

After I made that last statement all I could hear was laughter. Looking down the hallway all I could see is Paul sticking out his head in the dressing room right beside Ric's.

"You tell none of this to my father!" I told him as I stuck my finger in his face. I suppose it would have been a pretty amusing sight. Seeing a barely 5'4" teenager stick her finger in the face of an over 6'0" wrestler. Paul just shook his head and held the door open for me.

I walked in and looked around the place. Not too shabby. A couple cubby spaces that reminded me of kindergarten, but I wouldn't dare tell my parents that. There were a couple of showers, one occupied, one not. So I figured my father was in the shower. I sat down on a couch that was near the back wall and flipped on the television. Flipping through the channels I finally landed on MTV and watched some Rob & Big. Got to admit, that Rob is a very hot man. I was pulled out of my trance by someone standing in front of the TV with nothing but a towel around his waist. I looked up to see my father.

"Hi daddy. As much as I love you, remember what I told you about interrupting my boy gawking moments. Especially in nothing but a towel."

"Nice to see you too sweetheart!" my dad replied to me and gave me a kiss on the head.

I looked around and then saw both of my fathers talking to one another and looking at me. So I decided to figure out why I was actually needed here tonight.

"So which one of you lovely fathers are going to tell me why you actually need me here. I was hurt to know that I was never actually needed here before."

"Well you know how Paul isn't supposed to make his debut for a while, and I'm still 'hurt'?" my father asked me and had a very odd look on his face.

"Yeah, and it has to do with me why?"

"Well Vince wants to spice things up. He wants Randy to get a reality check, so he wants you to come down the ramp tonight to our music and bitch Randy out because Randy is going to be bragging about being a legend killer. Also after that shindig you are supposed to wrestle him or something like that and then we are supposed to come down and help you with an early return." Paul told me and was preparing for me to bitch him out.

"You see, normally I would bitch you out as usual, but I will calmly act like an adult and say maybe. I will talk to Vince and see if I actually want to do it."

"Oh my god. Paul you are definitely asking her for things every time!" my dad shrieked and then hugged his wrestling buddy.

I carefully looked at my fathers and wondered, "I am really starting to think that you two are gay!"

"Hey he's the one who's hugging me!"

"Okay I guess your right. I suppose just Daddy is gay."

As myself and Paul burst out into laughter, my 'daddy' was desperately trying to figure out what I said. This really just made me and Paul laugh louder.

At that moment Vince decided to poke his head in the dressing room.

"So did your fathers tell you Laura?"

"Yeah, and I haven't made up my mind yet. I would like to talk to you and figure out all of the details before I make my final decision if that is okay?"

"Oh of course! Why don't you come to my office in let's say 10 minutes and we'll talk there."

"Alright I will be there sir."

"Okay then. See you all later!"

Both my fathers looked at me and gave me puppy eyes. Damn it! I can usually handle one of them giving me the eyes, but both? I was a goner!

"FINE! I'll do it! Only because if I do, I may be able to beat up Randy. And that will be fun!"

**So I hope you all like the story. Let me know what you think. I will update soon if I get some reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Assignment

**Disclaimer: Pretty much the same as before…not real…didn't happen…I only own Laura.  
Thanks to MissPhilippinesSuperStar, gurl42069, HBKsgirl, and lil-miss-wrestling-fan for the reviews!!!**

**And by the way if Laura says 'daddy' or 'dad' she is referring to Shawn…her actual father…**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Assignment

**Laura**

I really have no idea how I get myself into these things. I just came to stay with my fathers as they wallow in their 'pain'. Well I guess Paul was actually hurt, but that's beside the point. Ok so according to my lovely dad Vince's office should be around this corner. What a surprise, I run into someone and land on my lovely butt. Boy that actually kind of hurt.

"Shit! I'm so sorry. I hate this corner. But I believe that carrying all these clothes didn't help the cause either. And…I'm rambling again. Here let me help you up." The mystery man told me.

"No problem. I had no idea where I was going anyways. I'll help you pick these up since this is half my fault too." I helped the guy pick up the clothes and handed them to him. I looked up at him and it was the first glance I actually got of my 'abuser'. I swear to god I have never seen hair that color…ever!

"Well I'm Jeff, nice to meet you…"

"Oh yeah, I'm Laura, nice to meet you too. Now, not to be rude but, is that hair color even legal?"

"Ha..I haven't heard that one before. I think I like that. Yeah it's kind of for my persona in the ring. The crazy one."

"Ahh I see. My fathers just like to 'make the panties drop' as they say."

"Oh..who are your fathers?"

"Shawn Michaels biologically, and Triple H unfortunately."

"I see, so you're the new girl that's supposed to raise hell. I heard about you."

"I suppose I'm flattered?"

"Yeah. Well I have to get going or my brother is going to make me change my hair color. I hope to see you soon."

"Yeah, I will definitely want to see you again. Maybe you can dye my hair?"

"Ha sounds like a plan. See Ya"

"Yeah bye!"

Ok so I'm pretty sure that guy just made _my _panties drop. He has a pretty nice ass too. So as I continued around the hell of a corner I finally saw my destination. I walked up to the door marked, _McMahon,_ and knocked lightly on the door. I hear some noise and then the door opened.

"Ahh! Laura, I didn't expect you here on time. You know, with your family history."

"Yeah I decided to change my fate. So let me know all of the details for this 'project'."

I looked around the office as Mr. McMahon shut the door. Pretty nice, a couple of posters, a couch, a desk, some chairs, and a random plant. I sat in one of the chairs and waited to be told something I never thought I wanted to hear.

"So I'm just going to come out and say all of this at once. Pretty much, while Randy is in the ring bragging about being the 'Legend Killer', DX's theme song comes on and you walk down to the ring as a surprise. Basically you tell Randy off and the crowd will love you, and eventually we will work you in wrestling against him and another diva, with a male partner of your choice. So it would really help the story line if you got involved. Please?"

I looked at Mr. McMahon and contemplated what he just told me. I figured I could beat the shit out of Randy, and not get charged. So I was in. But let's just give you some background of why I want Randy six feet under. Basically, last year I came here and ironically enough ran into Randy literally. We hit it off right away and became a quick couple. I suppose you could say things rushed but I thought I loved this man. Stupid mistake. One day I was going to surprise my fathers and Randy at a house show in a random city. So I decided to see Randy first, and what a surprise, I find Randy in his dressing room with some bleach blonde slut on his lap making out. Needless to say the relationship was over right then and there. So long story short, I hate Randy and I want him to die.

"You know what? I'm in. Just so you know, I may not go easy on Randy when we are in the ring."

"The meaner the better. We'll get better ratings and you'll get a major fan base."

"Well I suppose I will see you later on tonight. I have to go find some ring gear to wear."

"That is all taken care of. I specially ordered some DX stuff for you. I figured when we told you it was to kick Randy's ass you'd be in. So I will see you later. Bye!"

"Thanks Vince, bye!"

I got up and walked outside. I was too excited to even try and get back to the dressing room on my own so I decided to wait until someone who looked like a wrestler came by. Just my luck, a huge beast with spandex shorts and lots of tattoos walked by. I walked up behind the monster and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um.. Sorry to bother you but, would you mind taking me to DX's dressing room. I can never find it by myself."

"I'd love to. But I can't really direct fans to dressing rooms. Would you like an autograph?"

Who the hell did this idiot think I was? I can't believe he thought I was a fan. I contemplated two options; beat his ass, or be calm. I opted for the second one. I wanted to make a good impression on my first day.

"Ha. Not even close. You see I'm Shawn Michael's daughter. Laura. Not some crazed fan, but I'm honoured to know that you would give me an autograph."

"Oh Shit! I knew you looked familiar. I am so sorry, I have spent way too much time in the ring getting my head banged in. Yeah that would be no problem. I will lead you there right now." He said to me and offered me his arm. Which I gladly took. Hey, this guy was hott.

"So my name is Laura, nice to meet you. And thank you again for taking me to get to the dressing room."

"Oh my name is Dave. Dave Bautista. Nice to meet you too. And it's no problem, these backstage dressing rooms can be quite tricky to find. I once thought that a janitor's closet was my dressing room."

"Ha, believe me I made that mistake many times earlier today. Ah here it is. Thanks so much. How can I ever re pay you?"

"Well I believe a kiss on the cheek would be absolutely enough."

Was this guy flirting with me? Meh, not like I cared.

"Sure!"

So I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek just as the door opened.

"Oh hey daddy! Dave was just showing me how to get to your dressing room."

"What else was he showing you?"

"Funny dad. You're so hilarious. You should really consider switching professions. I believe that it would be for the better of our family."

"Hey Shawn! You've got a lovely daughter there that takes just after you. I should be going now. I will talk to you all later. Bye Shawn. Bye Laura."

"Bye Dave! And thanks again for the millionth time."

"See ya Dave. And no funny business with my daughter."

"Ha. I'll try. Bye."

Uh oh. I think daddy might be mad. Better think of something quick.

"You really got to stop flirting with every guy in sight. Your making yourself look easy."

"Ha love you too pops! By the way, in case you wanted to know, I took up Vince's offer. I'm going to kick Randy's ass."

I looked around the room and saw a cardboard box labelled 'Laura'. Ah that must be the wrestling gear that Vince wants me to wear. Better get it on now before it's too late.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews again. Not too happy with this chapter but meh. I would like some reviews before I update it again.**

**-Laura**


	3. Chapter 3: New Spandex And Lovely Times

**Disclaimer: Same as before…not real…never happened…I only own Laura.**

Chapter 3: New Spandex and Lovely Times

Oh my god! What on earth have I gotten myself into? I swear to god that I'm going to kill my fathers. I look like a slut! Wait, what's that noise. Ahh it's my cell phone, I knew that. Thank god it's Kara.

"Yo bizznich! What's cracking?"

"Meh, nothing much. I asked my parents and I can come on tour with you for a couple of weeks."

"Sweet I could use you right now. I look like a slut."

"Oh so you took up that offer. Well go get him tiger! I will talk to you later. My new bf is here. Peace."

"Yup Byes." Wow, so that's what…the third one this week? That girl works fast.

Anyway, I take one final look in the mirror and I'm interrupted by banging and yelling. I wonder who that could be. Ha, like anyone couldn't guess.

"Laura Aiden Hickenbottom. Get out here right this minute. We need to approve of your outfit."

"Ha. Even if you didn't approve you couldn't stop me."

"True. But come out."

"Alright."

So I step out of the changing room and are met with two mouths wide open, and two eyes popping out of their sockets. Well I suppose what Vince picked out was a little racy. I mean I'm wearing a 'DX' halter top and 'DX' spandex boy shorts. Now the top would be okay for someone less gifted then myself in the upper region. My dad says that I got it from my mom but I figured that since I'm pretty sure I'm bigger then my father.

"Okay, so you're going to knock Randy off his feet when he sees you. You look gorgeous Laura."

"Thanks Paul. I'm popping out everywhere. I just want to get this over with."

As me and Paul go over last minute details, my lovely dad is still in the same position as when I came out. So I walk over to him and wave my hand in his face.

"So, dad, you still alive? Or is the concussion finally kicking in?"

"Ha very funny. You look good. But you're still my little girl and I will kick anyone's ass if they even touch you!" Yay for overprotective fathers!

"I have one final question. Does Randy know who I am or is it like no one has ever seen me?"

"I'm pretty sure no one has heard of you. So I think that Randy has no idea who you are."

"Thanks Paul. I need to pick someone to be my tag team partner. But right now I have to go to get a drink I'm so thirsty."

So as I leave the dressing room I hear my dad say something along the lines of, 'this is a bad idea.' Ha, now they don't want me to wrestle. Too late. So I head to the refreshment stand or more like room. I knew where this was because I took note of it when I was on my way to Vince's office. Okay one more left turn and I'm there. There was the beloved door I was looking for. This is the first time I've found something without running into someone. Score 1 for Laura.

So as I enter the room I see a couple of superstars, and one person I actually remember. I run up to the 7'0" giant and jump on his back, receiving stares from everyone else in the room.

"Ugh. Who is this jumping on my back while I'm sipping hot coffee?"

"Oops. Sorry Uncle Glen."

"Oh my god. Laura! How are you? I didn't think you'd actually go along with the plan. Wow. You look really good!"  
"Thanks. Yeah the offer said I get to beat Randy up so I decided ah what the heck. So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Just wrestling and trying to stay away from people when I'm drinking coffee."

"Hah. I'm sorry."

"Nah. It's okay. Well darling I have to go. Time to wrestle. I will talk to you later. Bye!"  
"Yup bye!"

So after my little encounter with my long lost 'uncle' I decide to get the drink I originally came in here for. So I grab water and head out to the hallway. I decide to go to the 'heart' of the backstage and watch the show on one of the TVs. After watching it for a while I feel someone slip an arm around my shoulders. I look up to see a superstar that I don't really know, and it looks like I don't want to.

"Hey babe. I know you're new around here. So let me introduce myself. My name is Chris Masters, and hopefully the love of your life."

"Ha. How long did it take you to come up with that one? Judging by the way you look, probably your whole life. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to leave. So would you kindly remove that STD infested hand off my shoulder. I have no idea where it's been and personally, I don't want to know."

As I walk away I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see that crazy haired guy that I ran into earlier.

"Hey Jeff. What's up?"

"Nothing really, I saw you tell off Masters. I'm impressed. I don't think any of the other divas has even come close to doing that."

"Well I try. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm not like the other divas."  
Jeff just looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"These are real!"

"Ha. Okay. I get it now. I think some of the bleach fumes from my hair got to my brain. And by the way, you look amazing."  
"Aw thanks."  
Just then some random tech. guy came up to us and told me that I was walking down the ramp in 5 min.

"Well that's my cue. I guess I will see you later."

"Yeah definitely. I still have to dye your hair remember."  
"Ha. How could I forget? I will definitely keep that promise. I'll see ya. Bye!"  
"Bye"

Damn, I didn't think one guy could make my panties drop twice in the same day. Amazing. So I walk to the waiting area behind the curtain and wait for the music to start. I watch on the monitor as Randy is boosting his ego in the ring, and think of the perfect things to say to him. Just then the DX music comes on. I wait for the perfect time and walk out onto the ramp.

I look around and there are still some cheers but most of the people are just plain confused. I walk to the ring and the face on Randy was priceless. That's what you get. So I walk up the stairs and bend over to get under the ropes. Bending over enough so that Randy gets a good look at what he's missing. I grab the mic. that a random guy hands me, and I pull it up to my mouth but I'm interrupted.

"So who do you think you are? You here to get with Randy?"

"Ha. Highly unlikely. You're probably carrying more STDs than the actual STD database."

Yay. I got the crowd on my side. But I guess they would cheer for anyone telling off Randy.

"Aww, how sweet, she's got a mouth. So what did you come down here for?"

"Actually to tell your ass off. First of all, you call yourself the legend killer. That's pretty hard to believe seeing as Ric Flair isn't dead. And I know for a fact that Shawn Michaels isn't dead. So technically you haven't killed any legends."  
"Wow, wow, wow. Who do you think you are?"  
"Ah. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Laura Hickenbottom. And yes, I'm Shawn Michael' daughter. We decided that you needed a reality check. So they want us in a match."  
"What me against you? You want to be added to the list?"

"Not quite. You and a diva of your choice versus me and a superstar of my choice. In a now disqualification match."

"Wow. What?"

"Aww. What's the matter Randy? Scared? Don't get your panties in a bunch."  
"Bitch."

"Aww. Muffin. Is someone bursting your ego? Well it's time for me to go now. Get ready for next week!"

The 'DX' music came on again and I looked at Randy and blew him a kiss. I started to walk up the ramp then turned around and looked up at Randy. The crowd was cheering and right then and there I knew that I had made an impact with the Raw crowd. Yay for me.

**Not too sure about this chapter. Review for another.**

**Also let me know who you want as Laura's partner; Batista or Jeff**

**-Laura**


	4. Chapter 4: Water and Kisses

**Disclaimer: same as before…nothings real….nothing happened…**

**Thanks to all my reviewers…I think everyone knows who her partner is going to be now lol…**

Chapter 4: Water And Kisses

Wow! What a rush. That was like the best thing that I have ever done! I can't get the picture of Randy's face out of my mind. I love making people confused, it's my specialty.

So as I walk around backstage I had various superstars tell me that they liked what they saw and were glad that someone was telling Randy off. I decided to go find Jeff Hardy's dressing room to see if he wanted to be my partner for the match. So I ask some random staff member where I could find his dressing room and thanked him once I found it. So I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I was about to knock again when a man with darker hair answered and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey, you were just in the ring….Laura right?"

"Yeah that's me. I was actually here to talk to Jeff…."

"Oh yeahh…Jeff has been talking about you a lot today. You made quite an impact on my baby brother. I'm Matt by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I suppose I should be flattered?"

"Matt leave her alone, she doesn't want you pestering her. She wants the better looking Hardy."

"Funny Jeff. Your hilarious. Anyways I will leave you two. I have to go get ready for our match. I will see you later Jeff. It was nice meeting you Laura!"

"Nice meeting you too."

"Hey, so do you want to come in?"

"Yeah sure."

So I walk into the dressing room with Jeff behind me closing the door. I look around the room and notice that it is pretty much the same as my fathers, except a little smaller. I turn to see Jeff looking at me and start blushing. Wow, someone got me to blush, I didn't think that it was possible.

"You looked great in the ring telling Randy off tonight. You seemed to get a great fan base for your first time out there."

"Thanks. That's kind of why I'm here. I would like to know if you would be my partner against Randy. You were the first person I met here and I feel like you and I are pretty much the same."

"Wow, I would love to be your partner. Anything to get back at Randy Orton. The guy is honestly the stupidest person I have ever met. So yeah, I would love to be your partner."

"Thanks so much Jeff. I will talk to you later to give you the details and everything. I suppose I will let you go find your brother before your match starts. Good Luck."

I walk over to the door and turn back to face Jeff. I open my arms and give him a hug. When I release my grip I give him a kiss on the cheek, and make my way to the refreshment stand to get some water.

I get to the refreshment table and notice some of the same superstars there that were here the last time I was, do they even move? So I go to the bucket of water and reach in to find one in all the ice. It took me about 5 minutes to realize I wasn't going to find one anytime soon, and I think that my arm is about to fall off from numbness. I hear someone clear their throat and turn around to see John Cena standing there smiling.

"Want some help? I know it can get pretty cold trying to find some water in there."

"Sure. I didn't think getting some water would actually involve my arm getting amputated."

"Here you go."

"Wow. How'd you find that so quick? You must have arms of steel."

As I said this I was feeling his arm. Wow, one day here and I'm already flirting with 3 different guys. Score another point for Laura. John and I sit down at a table and decide to talk. We pretty much talk about how I got into this situation and my relationship with Randy and my parents. John and I were talking for a while and I could already tell that we were going to be the best of friends. John just finished telling me a joke when Jeff ran in.

"Laura. Want to do me a huge favour?!?!"

"What's that?"

"Do you want to accompany me and my brother to the ring because we are facing Nitro and Mercury, which means Melina will be down there yelling. So I asked Vince if you could come down and he said it was up to you. So will you?" Jeff told me basically panting after he was done.

"Yeah Jeff of course I will. Just don't have a heart attack on me alright? I will see you later John and remember to call my cell when you get back to the hotel so we can chill."

"Will do." John said to me as I was being dragged by the arm by Jeff to the curtain.

"Oh so we are going on now. Gotcha. Long time no see Matt. How's the wife, the kids?"

"Ooh. Jeff you got yourself a funny one. I like her."

"Aww thanks Matt. I always thought I was funny too."

So the Hardy Boyz theme song comes on and Jeff quickly grabs my hand and we all walk out to the ramp. Jeff lets go of my hand and he and Matt do their little dance thing that I must remember to ask them to teach me how to do. We make our way to the ring, and the boys hold the ropes open for me so that I can get in. I bend over again, giving Jeff a nice view and hop into the ring. The boys do their poses and then Nitro and Mercury's song comes on and they are walking down the ramp with Melina on Nitro's arm.

As they get in the ring, I slide out, and stand behind Jeff, who let Matt go first. I hear Melina scream and I pretty much want to go smack her. Maybe if she does it again I will. So as the match goes on, it seems as if the Hardys' are in control. I look over at the other side of the ring and hear Melina start screaming again. I run around the outside and clothesline her right in the throat, which shuts her up for good. I walk back to our side to see Jeff jump and give the Swanton Bomb and cover Nitro for the 3 count.

I jump in the ring with the boys and hold up both of their hands high in the air. Jeff wraps his arm around my shoulders and gives me a kiss on the temple. But I put both my hands around his neck and pull him in for a nice sweet kiss on the lips. Wow. My dads are going to be real happy with that. I look at Jeff and he looks really confused but then smiles. We all walk up the ramp to the curtain and head backstage.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been sooo busy with school and everything. So because it took me so long. I'm going to give you all 2 updates. Aren't I nice??!?!**

**Please review and let me know what you all think!!**

**-Laura**


	5. Chapter 5: Face The Facts And Fun Stuff

**Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen, not real!!**

**Here's the second update for tonight!!!**

Chapter 5: Face The Facts and Fun Stuff

We walked into the backstage area and Matt takes off to go find Ashley so he can go 'save the environment and share air' as Jeff put it. I look up at Jeff and smile, wow this guy was actually really hot.

"Well I better get going. I have to go talk to my fathers before we all leave to go to the hotel. I will talk to you later, and call my cell tonight to let me know if you want to hang out at the hotel."

As I turn to leave Jeff grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him and we embrace in another kiss. Nothing too passionate yet. I don't want to scare the guy off.

"Don't worry I will definitely be calling you tonight. See ya later hot stuff."

"Bye!" I wave at him and turn around to walk back to my dads' dressing room. Hmm. Now how am I going to explain this to them. Oh wait, a distraction. Thank god for cell phones.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl. Wow, I'm so jealous. You not only told off Randy, walked down with the Hardys but you kissed JEFF! You better spill all the details about what happened back stage."

"Nice to know you care about me Taylor. Well pretty much I actually ran into Jeff literally and we kinda talked from there. Then he rescued me from Chris Masters, then he asked me to come down the ramp with him so I told him yes. The rest you know. I'm about to go face my parents, so I have to let you go. I will talk to you later. Love ya! Byess"

As I hang up I reach for the handle to the room that is probably going to be very loud in a couple of minutes. I walk in the door to see both of them on the couch watching the tv. I try to read their faces to see if their mad or not. Can't really tell.

"Laura Aiden Hickenbottom. You are so busted it isn't even funny."

Well there's my answer. I guess they are mad."

"What did I tell you about making yourself look easy. You kissing Jeff Hardy isn't going to help your reputation around here."

"Okay, first of all dad, I really don't give a flying rats ass about my reputation. You're the one who wanted me to wrestle. Secondly what if I like Jeff. Me and him ran into each other twice today and we hit it off immediately. He is awesome to hang out with and I actually really like him. So don't be mad. Hunter, you always said take chances, so I did!"

"Yeah you are right kiddo. I do say that. I'm personally not mad at you. But I'm not your actual father. I just think you should have waited to kiss Jeff on screen."

Hunter walked over to me and gave me a hug before we both turned to my dad and gave him puppy eyes. The look on his face was priceless, there was no way he could stay mad now.

"Alright alright. Let's head back to the hotel room. I want to watch a movie and go to bed."

"Aww. Do you have to watch a porno, jeez I was hoping to watch a new movie I haven't seen, but now I have to go to sleep right away."

"Very funny Paul, seeing as I wasn't going to watch that kind of movie. Let's go, I want to get back to the room now."

The drive home was fun. In the limo me and Paul decided to throw paper balls at my dad while he slept. We kept hitting him and he kept getting up to tell us to knock it off. When he got sick of it he threw the entire stack of paper balls that was collecting around him and threw them right back at us. Someone must have gotten a paper cut along the way somewhere.

So we get to the hotel room and I plop myself down on the bed that was in the same area as my dads. Hunter got the other room all to himself, seeing as we had a suite. We were about to pick a movie when my cell phone rang.

"Yo, Hollywood, hang up the phone."

"Shut it Paul. Or else I will hurt your other knee."

"Hello?"

"Hey Laura, it's Jeff. I was wondering if you'd like to get some dinner down the street at Olive Garden with me?"

"I would love to. Just let me ask my dads."

"Daddy…Paul…"

Definitely giving them the best puppy dog eyes I have ever done in my life.

"Can I go to dinner with Jeff tonight. I would really want to. Please?!?!?!"

"On one condition. We don't know him that well. So if he stops by the room to talk to us, then you can go."

"Yay thanks!!"

"Hey Jeff, they said it's okay, as long as you stop by the room to talk to them first."

"Wow. Should I be scared?"

"No. Do you honestly think that they would hurt you? And if they did, I'd kick their ass."

"Aww you care. Well I will be by your room in about 15 minutes. Which number are you again?"

"Okay sounds good. We are in room 2155."

"Okay see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye"

I quickly hung up and ran to the room to find something to wear. I pulled out a black halter dress that goes to about mid-thigh, and has a pink ribbon right around the waist. I let my hair down curly and straightened my bangs to one side. I put on some mascara and some cover up and I was ready to go, with 5 minutes to spare.

"Wow. Don't you look nice. Spin."

"Are you sure your not gay Hunter?"

"Very funny. So when Is Jeffy getting here?"

"He should be here any minute."

As if on cue he knocks on the door. I walk over to answer it and am amazed at how well he cleans up. He is wearing a button down black top with a nice pair of jeans on. His hair is left down and he is looking sharp. I look him up and down and smile. I give him a kiss on the cheek and lead him into the room.

"I'm sure you all know each other, so have your talk now so we can leave."

Jeff sat down with both of the intimidating men. Ha yeah right. I was forced to sit in the other room with the door closed so I couldn't hear anything. I hear a knock on the door and both of my dads walk in.

"Well he passed the test. I think it's safe for you to go with him. Have a good time and be back before 12."

"Yay. Thanks dad. Thanks Hunter."

I give them both a hug and walk out to Jeff and walk towards the door. I put on my black Jimmy Choo flats and walk out the door. I grab a hold of Jeff's hand as we walk to the elevator. We get in and I turn to face Jeff.

"Well you must have impressed them Mr. Hardy. They really liked you. Good Job."

"Wow. I was so nervous in there. It must have been because I really like you and I didn't want to get rejected by your parents already."

"Aww that's cute."

I lean into him and give him a quick kiss. The elevator doors open and we walk out into the front lobby. We see some superstars getting checked in and we wave on our way out. We walked out onto the side walk and wait for a cab to come pick us up. As we wait for a cab it gets a little cold so Jeff wraps his arms around me and I lean my back against his chest. The cab finally pulls up and we get inside.

When we arrive at Olive Garden we are seated right away in a booth somewhat in the corner. We sit down and look at our menus when a young waitress comes up to us and starts smiling at us, well more like Jeff.

"What can I get you guys to eat?"

"I'll take the Shrimp Alfredo with a Caesar Salad, and an Iced Tea to drink."

"And I'll have the Chicken Parmesan with a Caesar Salad and an Iced Tea as well."

"Okay, I will be right back with your salads and your drinks." She told us and winked at Jeff. Wow. How stupid can you be flirting with a guy on a date. I'm about to punch her face in.

"Wow you must be hotter then I thought getting the waitress to wink at you in front of me."

"Aww are you jealous?"

"Maybe!?!?"

The waitress came back with our salads and drinks. Then came back with our food. During dinner we talked about random things and basically just got to know each other. I swear if I spend another minute with this man, I may fall in love. Jeff picks up the check and we head out of the restaurant and back into a cab. We walk hand in hand into the elevator and wait in silence until we get to the floor. Jeff wraps his arms around me and I lean against him again as the doors open and an elderly couple enter.

"Aren't you guys the cutest couple. How long have you been together?"

"Actually, just about 3 hours. We just met tonight."

"Wow. Well I can tell you are going to last."

We reach our floor and say good bye to the couple. We walk hand in hand to my room laughing about what had just happened. We stop in front of the room and Jeff stands in front of me.

"Well I had an awesome time tonight. I think you are great. And I'd love to get to know you better and have a relationship with you."

"I agree. Jeff you have been a great gentleman tonight. I hope we can continue this relationship as well. Well I will see you tomorrow for the little meet and greet in the lobby. Bye."

I lean up and wrap my arms around his neck and lean in. We kiss for a good 5 minutes until I realize that my parents are probably taking turns watching through the little peep hole.

"Well I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye Laura."

"Bye."

I watch him walk to his room and smile. Now to face the 20 questions on the other side of the door.

**Hope you all liked both the updates.**

**Review please and let me know some of your ideas…**

**-Laura**


	6. Chapter 6: Pictures and Glowing

**Disclaimer: same as before…nothing happened, not real, don't own. **

**Thanks to my reviewers…you are what keep me writing this…lol…**

Chapter 6: Pictures and Glowing in the Dark 

So I walk into the hotel room and I'm tackled by a huge beast onto the bed. Normally I would scream bloody murder and kick, but I quickly figured out that it was Paul.

"You better tell me all the details, and what was that outside the door there?"

"Well Paul, we went to Olive Garden, ate, came back. And outside the door, we kissed. End of story."

"Your lucky that your dad wasn't here to see that. He would be chasing Jeff down the hall as we speak."

"Yeah he definitely would. So where is the old man anyways?"

"Oh he went on a date. Can't remember her name, but he says that she's a perfect 10."

"I see. Well I'm going to bed since we all have that meet and greet tomorrow. Gotta get my beauty sleep for all of my fans tomorrow."

"Good night sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup. Good night."

I give Paul a quick hug and walk over to the room I'm sharing with my dad. I quickly get changed into my 'Tweety' pyjamas and plug my cell phone into the charger. I look at the screen and notice that I just got a text message. I flip it open and see that Jeff text me about 5 minutes ago.

_I miss you already! 3_

Aww how cute is he? I quickly text him back saying that I miss him too and drift off to a very nice sleep.

So I wake up in the morning to a gigantic weight on my stomach. I look up to see my father smiling at me and motioning me to get up.

"Paul told me about your date. You seem to really like him. Just let me know if he hurts you and I swear to god I will be there in a second to beat his ass."

"Aww thanks dad. I love you too. I heard about your date. How'd that go?"

"Well she isn't what I thought she would be. She was definitely just after the money. Maybe in the next city I will find someone who won't be interested in that. So enough about that. Get up and get dressed, we have to be in the lobby in about 40 minutes."

"Alright, well I'm going to hop in the shower."

So I do just that. I get into the shower and it takes me about 15 minutes to shower. I get out, dry myself off and get changed. I changed into a black and white striped polo shirt, and a denim jean short skirt. I quickly dry my bangs and straighten them to the side, while I spray the rest of my hair with some hairspray to let it dry curly. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and some cover up and I'm ready to go. I walk out to the room and see that my dad and Paul are arguing over who would wear what shirt. I shook my head at them and tossed them each a shirt and told them that that is what they were going to wear.

I quickly went back to the bedroom to grab my low top black Chuck Taylors, and my cell phone. I walk back out to the main room and both my dads get up and we walk out to the hallway. When we get outside we see Jeff and Matt walking towards us. I smile at Jeff and give him a hug when he gets close.

"Eew…get a room."

"Shut up Matt. Your just jealous."

"Yeah okay Jeff, I'm so jealous that I don't get to kiss you."

"You're a tool. You know what I meant."

"Well if you two siblings are ready, we should head to the elevator."

"Good idea dad. Let's go!"

We start walking towards the elevator and I grab Jeff's hand. We walk hand in hand all the way to the elevator making small talk about how the rest of the night played out. We all pile into the elevator and my dad is giving me the weirdest look and is looking at mine and Jeff's hands. I give him a smile and a small wave.

Jeff and I sat next to each other during the meet and greet. We were just talking when Vince told us that they would be letting the fans in, in about 5 minutes.

"I don't know how many people I'm going to get. I don't even know how to sign my signature!"

"Ha. Well you can practice on my arm if you want."

So I did just that. I took a Sharpie and practiced my signature on Jeff's arm like 5 times. He looked down at his arm then back up at me and smiled. I looked him in the eye and leaned in to give him a kiss. We kissed for about 30 seconds, when we heard a huge rush of people come in so we broke apart.

My first fan was a girl around the age of 9. She was absolutely adorable. She held out a picture of me from last night in her hand for me to sign. I gladly took the picture and signed it for her. A lot more people wanted my autograph then I expected. I looked over at Jeff who was signing some things for some girls around my age, maybe a little younger. The girls looked back from me and Jeff. I think if they wore any less clothing it would be considered them being naked.

"So Jeff, you dating anyone at this moment? Cause you know, me and you could get together tonight. I can promise you an awesome time."

Wow, this is taking all of my inner strength not to go over to her and punch her in the jaw. I looked over at Jeff and then he smiled at me.

"Actually I am dating someone at this moment. So I'm sorry, I can't take you up on that offer."

"Well, sucks to be you. Who are you dating anyways?"

"Actually I'm dating the lovely girl sitting next to me. Laura, meet two young girls."

"Hey!"

"Ugg. Your actually dating her?"

"Yes I am, she is awesome. And very good looking."

The two girls just left after that and went to go hit on John Cena. Poor guy, he looks like he's going to blow a fuse any minute now. I feel a vibrating in my pocket and realize I have just gotten a text message.

_Meet me later. I want to talk about you coming back into my life._

_-Randy…xoxo_

I look up from my cell phone and look across the room to see Randy smiling at me. I give him the finger and go back to signing some things.

"You two look very cute as a couple, can I get some pictures with you guys?"

Aww. This little girl was absolutely adorable, I couldn't say no. The girl was helped over the table and stood in between me and Jeff. We both wrapped our arms around her and pulled her close. The next picture we did had me and Jeff kissing the little girl's cheeks. After that little girl the signing was over. Jeff hopped over the table and helped me across. I sat on top of the table and Jeff was standing in between my legs. I played with a strand of his hair and twirled it around my fingers. My dads walked over to me to let me know that they were going to a photo shoot then to a bar to meet a couple of friends. Aka girls.

I waved good bye and then wrapped my arms around Jeff's neck and pulled him closer. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed at me and then closed his mouth over my tongue which made me laugh. We kissed for a bit then I hopped down off of the table. We walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

"How about we have date number two tonight?"

"Hmm. Jeff Hardy, your moving in fast don't you think?"

"Well, I figure I shouldn't let good things go to waste."

"Good one. So where do you want to go tonight?"

"I was thinking about going mini-putting. But not just mini-putting, glow in the dark mini-putt. Which means that I can wear my cool glow in the dark shirt. So how about I pick you up in about 10 minutes and we can go grab a bite to eat first?"

"Hmm. That actually sounds good. I guess I will see you then."

I walk into my room to just grab my purse. I decide not to change seeing as we are just going mini-putting. There is a knock at the door and I know it's too early for Jeff. So I open the door to reveal Randy. I look at him and feel rage inside.

"What would you like?"

"I just want to know why you came back."

"Well my parents told me that I could get a chance to wrestle. And then they told me that it would be against you so I was all in. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready. I will see you in the ring next week."

I didn't even let him respond. I closed the door and waited for Jeff to show up. It only took him about 5 minutes to show up. I open the door and walk out into the hallway. We walk to the elevator and down to the lobby.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah I asked for directions and they said that there is a place to grab some burgers right beside the mini-putt."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

"Alright, we can actually walk seeing as it's just down the street there."

So we walk to the burger place and get two cheeseburgers and two sodas. We polish them off and get ready to go play mini-putt. We enter the building and walk up to the cash. Jeff pays for us and we walk to where the first hole is.

"Let's make this interesting. If you win, you can dye my hair what ever color you want, and if I win, you have to have your normal hair color for a week."

"Sounds good to me. Ladies first."

"Oh what a gentleman."

Sucks to be me. I realize that golf is definitely not my sport. After 18 holes of hell Jeff beat me by around 10 strokes.

"I just don't see how I got a 6 on a perfectly straight hole."

"Yeah I could barely hold in my laughter. Oh well, at least I get to dye your hair. Don't worry. It won't be any gross color, it will be pretty!"

"Okay. I'm trusting you. Let's head back. And you can dye my hair tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

We walk back to the hotel hand in hand. As we reach the hotel, a car drives by and splashes Jeff with water. His one side is entirely soaked.

"What the-? Oh my god. I'm soaked."

"Aww. Is my baby going to cry?"

Jeff pouted and nodded his head. I looked at him and gave him a big hug.

"Does Laura need to kiss it better?"

Jeff nodded once again and I leaned in to give him a kiss. I pull away and we walk to the elevator receiving curious stares from the other guests. We get on the elevator and we walk to Jeff's room. We walk in to see Matt asleep on the bed. I walk over to the side he is on while Jeff goes to the bathroom to change. I jump on Matt's stomach and watch as he wakes suddenly. He looks at me and smirks.

"I knew you always wanted me!"

"Oh how'd you guess? Your really the love of my life. I can't live another day without you!"

"Where's Jeffy Poo?"

"Well he's getting changed because a car splashed water on him when we were outside. Funny sight really."

"I bet."

"Hey it wasn't that funny!"

Jeff replied as he emerged from the bathroom in only his boxers. Wow. I think I'm staring. Must tear eyes away.

"Well I'm leaving. To find Ashley."

"Bye Matt."

"Bye"

Jeff walks over to me and climbs on the bed beside me and faces me.

"So you really think that it was funny?"

"Yeah I do. You got a problem with that?"

"What if I do?"

"Well then it sucks to be you."

Just as I said that Jeff tackled me so that I was laying underneath him and he was tickling my sides. I was killing myself with laughter when he stopped and leaned down. We started kissing for a while, and his hand found it's way up my shirt and cupped my breast over my bra. I sat up and looked at him.

" I personally think that we should wait to carry on any further."

"I totally agree, I think I just got caught up in the moment. So what do you want to do?"

"Well I should be getting back to my room. My dads are probably looking for me. I suppose I will see you tomorrow. We have that photo shoot, and then that 'WWE Beach Party' to attend to."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about those. Well yeah I suppose you should be getting back too. I will see you tomorrow."

Jeff grabbed a hold of my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When we pulled apart I gave him a little peck on the tip of his nose and walked down the hallway to my room.

Wow…what this boy was doing to me was amazing. I can't wait for the beach party.

**Wow…didn't think I would get another one up this week. But you all are lucky. I have no work to do…and I'm bored so I decided to write. One of my longer ones.**

**Please review…they make me happy…and let me know what you think and give me some ideas please!!!**

**-Laura**


	7. Chapter 7: Time To Partyy

**Disclaimer: Don't own, not real, never happened….**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Chapter 7: Time to Partyy

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock the next morning. I wake up and do my normal ritual in the bathroom and walk to where I figured my parents would be; no such luck. I did however find a note on the mirror. I walk over towards the mirror almost breaking my toe when I stubbed it on the side of the couch. I grab the note and read it out loud to myself.

_Laura, _

_Paul and I went to the airport. Kara is coming earlier. She will be here for the Beach Party. Plus, Jeff called and said that he is coming over at 12:30 to do something that you should already know about. We will see you later…_

_Love Dad_

_Xox_

YAY. Kara is coming early. I could use some female companionship around here. The divas aren't exactly my style. So I glance at the clock and notice that it is 12:15 right now. Okay, so Jeff will be here in 15 minutes, crap, have to get ready now. So I get dressed in a fitted DX t-shirt and some jean shorts, quickly run some eyeliner on my eyes and I hear a knock at the door.

I open the door and I am faced with Jeff holding out some hair dye right in my face. Ugg. I should have guessed that it would have been this.

"So are you gonna let me in?"

"Actually, no. I didn't actually think you were serious."

"Well darling I was."

Jeff pushes past me and gives me a quick peck on his way in. He looks around the room and grabs a chair and pats the seat telling me to sit down. I reluctantly walk over and sit down. He walks in front of me and kneels down.

"So what colour are you making my hair?"

"Well myself and Matt went shopping and we both decided on blonde with streaks."

"Okay so that doesn't sound so bad. What colour are you doing the streaks?"

"Hot pink. But wait! There's more. Underneath it's going to be black. Ashley decided that you would look good like that, seeing as she has pretty much the same thing going on."

"Okay..are you sure that you know how to do this? And make it look good?"

"Are you doubting the great Jeffrey?"

"Okay, okay, I guess you do know what you are doing. Just get going."

So Jeff pulled out all of the boxes and stuff of the dye. He started by making me a blonde. I always wanted to become a blonde. He was massaging my head and I jumped at the vibrating of my cell phone and I guess I hit Jeff in the chin. I looked up at him and smiled apologetically and he just laughed and wiped it off with his glove. I looked down at my phone and read the text message.

_I'm going to be seeing you in like 1 hour!!! So you better be ready to introduce me to some hot studs!!!_

_-Kara! 3 _

I smiled and Jeff was looking over my shoulder reading my text. He looked at me and stuck his tongue out.

"So your friend is coming? Is she as hot as you?"

"Yes she is coming, and why would you want to know?"

"I was kidding. Anyways, you should be done in an hour. So she can see your new do."

Jeff finished with the blonde and we went to go rinse it out. Needless to say he didn't check the temperature of the water before he stuck my head in. I thought I had 3rd degree burns. So after that mishap everything went smoothly. He did the black underneath and then pink streaks. I have to admit, he did a great job.

"Thanks Jeff. It looks awesome. But you might want to leave so you can get ready for the Beach Party, seeing as we have to leave in like 20 minutes."

"Yeah I guess your right. Well I suppose I will see you at the beach. I'll reserve a spot for you and your friend beside me and Matt."

"Alright I will see you then."

I gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye."

I walk him to the door and watch him walk down the hallway, definitely staring at his ass. He started to sway his hips more and turned his head to look at me.

"I know my ass is sexy, but do you have to stare at it?"

"Darn. I thought I was being discrete. Well I will see you later. Bye"

"Bye"

I walk back into the room and clean up the mess that me and Jeff made. I was just finishing putting the boxes in the can when all I hear is someone screaming my name.

"Laura Aiden Hickenbottom, get in this room now and give me a hug."

"Kara! Thank god you could come. I was losing my sanity with all these men around."

"OMG your hair looks amazing! Did you just do that?"

"Yeah Jeff came over and dyed it for me. Well dads, me and Kara are going into my room to get ready for the beach party; we'll get Kara's stuff unpacked later."

"Alright. Your hair does look great though. He did a good job."

"Thanks Paul. I'll let him know that you think it looks good, and maybe he can give you a new hair colour."

"Very funny. Just go and get ready."

Kara and I go into my room and immediately she wants to know all the details of my dates with Jeff.

"Okay, so after the in-ring kiss. He asked me out later on to go to Olive Garden. We had an awesome time. Then the next day he told me that he wanted to take me Mini-putting and that was freaking hilarious. I figured out that I could never become a professional golfer. So me and Jeff made a bet and I lost, so that's why he dyed my hair."

"Wow. You are so lucky. So anyways, are you going to be there for the first day of school?"

"Yeah I should be. I think I'm coming home right after SummerSlam, so maybe a week before school starts. Well let's get dressed."

I decide on wearing a black halter bikini, with hot pink stars on it. I figured I would match my hair today. Kara is wearing her traditional navy blue bikini with white stripes. I slide on some jean shorts and grab my shades.

We walk into the main room and see that my fathers have been waiting for us. Oops.

"Okay, since this is Kara's first day, we won't yell at you both for being late."

"Sorry Shawn. I wanted all the latest gossip from her. So if were ready, let's go."

"Yes, lets."

So we pile into the rental car with Paul driving us to the beach where this party was being held at. The Summer Beach Party was to get everyone ready for SummerSlam, so there were all the superstars except for the ones who were 'out' because of injury i.e. my dads, which means no supervision. Yay. There were also lots of fans who won contests to be there. We pull up to the beach and park. Kara and I get out and I immediately scan the crowd for Jeff. I found him sitting with Matt and Ashley at a table so Kara and I make our way over there. On the way plenty of people commented on my hair. Can't tell Jeff that, it may push his ego over the edge. We get to the table and Kara looks star struck so I elbow her side to get her to snap out of it.

"Hey guys! This is my friend Kara. Kara this is Matt, Ashley and Jeff."

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kara" all of them said at once.

I took my seat beside Kara and Jeff, while Kara sat down beside me and Matt. We all made small talk and us girls figured out that we are all going shopping together. Next thing you know, the 'party' has begun. They have many games where they draw the participants' names out of a hat. My first game was the water balloon toss and Matt was with me since Ashley and Jeff weren't called.

"Okay, plan is, we better win. So throw lightly."

"Yeah yeah yeah, blame it all on my muscles."

So the competition started and Matt and I were going good. Then we took some steps back, and it was getting a little harder. Finally it was only Matt and I, and John Cena and Maria. In the end Matt and I outlasted John and Maria so we ended up winning. We went up to receive our medals when Matt took our water balloon and splashed it all over my chest which got a huge roar from the crowd

"You little brat!"

"Aww…don't worry, Jeff will clean that up for you gladly."

I just shook my head and we headed towards the table and noticed that there was an extra person there. We get to the table and Jeff was the one to pipe up.

"Aww don't worry Laura, Matt is just jealous that you have bigger boobs than he does. By the way this is Shannon Moore."

"Good one Jeff! Just wait until we fall asleep tonight bro.."

"Nice to meet you Shannon."

"Nice to meet you too Laura. You better take care of our Jeffy Poo."

"Oh believe me I will."

We sit down and wait for the next contest to begin. Jeff and I were paired up in a piggy-back race. It seemed fine but it was the girls who had to carry the guys. Boo. Jeff and I came in second. Ashley won, but it wasn't fair she had to carry Hornswaggle, there should be a wait limit. Although I felt bad for Candace Michelle, she had to carry The Great Khali, needless to say, they came in dead last. The last game was 'Suck and Blow', with some cards. So you were placed in groups of 4, and had to suck and blow a card all around the circle with your mouth until the last person places it in the basket, and you do it with 5 cards. To my displeasure I was with Randy, Chris Masters, and Beth Phoenix.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

So we started out good, our group seemed to be doing the best. We were on the last card and I was passing it to Randy when he stopped blowing and just kissed my lips. The crowd gasped and I pushed him away forcefully. I shook my head and walked back to the table to receive a hug from Jeff.

"Don't worry, he's an asshole. Just ignore him."

"Your right, but ugg…he bugs me so much. So is this almost done?"

"Yeah they have the closing speech then we can leave."

"Alright."

We listened to the closing speech, and got out of there. Not before signing some autographs of course. We get into the car and drive back to the hotel with plans to all meet before the Raw taping so that we can go and get some lunch.

**Sorry again for not updating sooner. **

**Please review…let me know what you think, ideas are more then welcomed... **

**-Laura!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nothing Good Lasts Forever

**Disclaimer: Don't own, not real, never happened….**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Chapter 8: Nothing Good Lasts Forever

It's about noon and we just dropped Kara off at the airport. Wow how depressed am I right now? Anyways we are currently driving back to the arena so that I can practice for Summer Slam with Randy and Jeff. As we pull up to the arena I notice that there are some cars already there indicating that there was going to be more practices than just mine. I get out of the car and head for the dressing room. Apparently my parents are already here but who really knows where they are. I enter the dressing room and find both of them on the couch sleeping, Hunter's head on my dad's shoulder. This is way too good to pass up so I take a picture of them and thankfully neither of them wakes. I figure to be a nice daughter I will get ready in another change room, Hardy's perhaps?

As I enter their change room I notice that only one of the Hardy's are in there; Matt.

"Hey buddy. Do you mind if I get changed and warmed up in here? My dads are sleeping in our change room?"

"Yeah no problem. I have no idea where your lover boy is. He said something about a new ladder and rushed out."

"Yeah that sounds like him. Thanks."

I set my stuff down on the little bench thing in the back corner of the room and start to get changed, totally forgetting that Matt is in the room.

"Jeez, you could've just asked me to leave."

"Oh crap. Sorry I totally forgot. It's alright I'm pretty much done anyways."

I finish getting into my workout clothes which consist of some black and pink Lulu Lemons, and a very large Hardy Boy t-shirt.

"Wow so do you and Jeff both sleep in that same shirt? I bet you both can fit."

"Shut it Hardy. Anyways, I'm off to warm up. Peace!"

As I walk out I put on my iPod and then start to make my way to the outside of the ring. When I get there, Batista is wrestling with Khali and damn does Batista look friggen sexy. I set myself up in the corner ready to warm up and watching the match in front of me. I turn my iPod on and turn the song to "Low" by Flo Rida. I start to do some stretches and pretty much end up dancing by the end of that song. Needless to say Batista and Khali both gave me a round of applause when I looked up. I gave them the finger and made my way to the stairs to the ring.

"Wow, do your parents know that you dance like that?"

"Hah, probably not but who's going to tell them?"

"Well maybe if you give me a bit of a booty shake later, then maybe I will keep my trap shut."

Over the past week Batista and myself have grown close and are very good friends now.

"Yeah like you could ever keep that mouth shut. Anyways if you would kindly vacate the ring so that I can practice to kick Randy Orton's ass."

"Your wish is my command."

"Thanks genie."

As Batista left the ring I was awaiting the arrival of Randy and his bimbo that I was supposed to practice with. As I was waiting I felt two arms wrap around me and lift me onto the top rope. I turn myself around and am faced with Jeff.

"Hey Jeffro. Your brother told me that you randomly ran from the dressing room. Where'd you go?"

"Well someone was talking about a new ladder that they were going to start bringing out for the TLC matches and I wanted to find out more so I went to go find someone who knew something about it. What were you up to?"

"Well we just got back from dropping Kara off at the airport."

I started to pout by sticking out my bottom lip and Jeff leaned in and bit my lip then gave me a soft kiss. As soon as we were done that Randy and Melina came down the ramp and right into the ring. We went through all the moves and we ended where I was supposed to kick Randy in the face just like he did to everyone else but since it was practice I didn't.

"What you afraid to hit me?"

"No. I figured you wouldn't want your 'beautiful' face ruined before the actual match."

"Yeah sure, you just don't want to ruin my face because you think I'm sexy."

"Yeah okay. I really think that someone who looks like they got hit with a shovel is attractive."

"Well you're dating Jeff."

"Ohhh burn. Randy you act like your friggen 10. Get a life."

Jeff and I started to walk up the ramp towards the back when all you hear is Randy shout.

"Yeah well you used to like it!"

That made my skin crawl. And I think I might have thrown up a bit in my mouth.

Fast Forward About 2 Days

"What the hell Jeff? You expect me to believe that your lips are what? Magnetic to one another? Bull."

"Laura, listen. She kissed me. She was a fan at a signing I don't even know how Randy got the picture."

"Oh so you weren't going to tell me anyways? And it's only cheating if it's on tape?"

"No Laura. Believe me. I love you to death and I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm telling you the truth. She came onto me."

"Jeff you don't even know how many times I have heard that. I'm sick of it. I'm done."

I walked out of their dressing room and tried to stay strong. I walked all the way to my dressing room but to find out it was locked. I looked around and only saw John Cena's room. What the hell, I need comfort.

I walked into his room to find him watching TV. He stood up and looked at me.

"Laura? What's the matter sweetie?"

"Jeff….girl….kiss…picture…"

That was all I could get out before I just broke down and bawled in his arms. John led me to the couch and sat me down on his lap. I cried while he rubbed my back and whispered things like. 'it's gonna be okay.' It must have been hours that I was sitting there because I felt myself being lifted up and started to move. I opened my eyes to see John smiling at me. I smiled back at him and rested my head into his chest.

"That's what I like to see. You smile."

"Thanks John. For everything. You're a really great guy."

John let me down and I walked towards his door. I was out the door when I turned around and gave John a light kiss on the nose. I smiled at him, gave him a wave and made my way to my dressing room. On my way I received a text saying to meet my parents at the car. So I made my way to the parking lot and passed Jeff and Matt's room and I caught a glimpse of Jeff with his head in his hands and Matt shaking his head. _Serves him right._

So I'm sitting in the hotel room on the phone with Kara and Taylor and I'm telling them everything that happened.

Another 4 Days In Advance

So today is the big day. Summer Slam. So I have to perform with Jeff, who I haven't talked to in about 5 days. This is going to be interesting.

As I'm on my way to the waiting area I look around and see John. I wave him over and we exchange a big hug where I'm lifted off the ground. I smile up at him and he returns the smile.

"I'm so nervous right now. This is like my first PPV."

"Don't be nervous you're going to be awesome. And you look amazing. Damn girl where'd you get that body from?"

"Ha. Good one John. Anyways I think were on in like 2 minutes. I will see you after the show alright?"

"Alright. Have fun princess."

I turn to see Jeff standing close to the entrance and I walk over next to him. I look over at him and he looks like he hadn't slept in days. I put my hand on his shoulder and look into his eyes.

"Jeff you okay?"

He gives me a cold stare and before he can say anything our music hits. We walk onto the ramp and down to the ring. The match goes off without a hitch and I hit Randy in the face and Jeff covers him for the three count. The ref holds up our hands and I look at Jeff who gives me a small smile. After our match I went to catch up with John and he drives me back to the hotel. We end up watching movies until my parents come home.

"Laura Aiden Hickenbottom! What do you think you are doing in bed with John Cena?"

"Dad. Relax. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep."

"Yeah Shawn. All we did was fall asleep. But I'll get going now."

I walk John to the door and he turns and smiles down at me. I give him another kiss on the nose and he leans down to give me a kiss on the forehead. I walk back into the room and fall asleep again on the very same bed.

Fast Forward 2 weeks.

Crap! First day of school. Ugh. I have absolutely nothing to wear. My parents have some wrestlers over so I have to be careful what I wear to the bathroom and back. I head to the bathroom and take a shower. I clean up, get out and brush my wet hair. I put on my underwear, bra, and my make-up. I realize that I forgot to bring in my actual clothes so I quickly turn on my straightener and peek out the bathroom door. Okay the coast looks clear. I rush to my room, grab my clothes and rush back. I turn on my radio and 'Piece of Me' by Britney Spears comes on and I start to dance while I'm getting ready. I hear someone clear their throat and I didn't even notice that Chris Jericho was standing at the door laughing at me. I walk over to the door and shut it right in his face and finish getting ready.

I'm on my way to my first class, Chemistry, with Tara and Michelle. I get random whistles from the guys that want to become wrestlers or want money. We sit down and wait for the announcements to come on. After announcements we were taking our first note when I was called to the office. Great. It's only the first day; I couldn't have gotten into trouble this early. So I walk to the office and walk in the door and I'm standing there frozen.

"Wha…What are you doing here?"

**-I am beyond sorry for not updating sooner. My gosh I feel sooooo bad. I hope that I will get some more updates for you all sooner than this one came up. Thanks for all of the reviews.  
Please review; give me suggestions, ideas and comments! Love you all!!**

**-Laura**


	9. Chapter 9: Make Up Or Break Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own, not real, never happened….**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

Chapter 9: Make Up Or Break Up

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I'm still standing there shocked out of my mind.

"I'm here to apologize. I screwed up something that I had no business being in."

"Why are you here to apologize, it's not your fault Randy. You weren't the one kissing the girl, you were just, in your own twisted way, looking out for me."

"Actually it is partially my fault but I don't think that we should talk about it here. How about I stop by your house later tonight and we can talk about it."

"Alright sounds like a plan. But don't think your off the hook for what you did to me back then."

"Oh I know, I will see you later."

Randy walked out of the office and out of the school and left me standing there speechless. Why on earth does he think that it is his fault? Whatever, I have to get back to class.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. When I get home I find my fathers, Jericho, Dave, Ric, Glen, and Mark all sitting in my living room playing some wrestling game on the system. I walk over to them and sit down beside Hunter who is one of the 3 not playing. I look at him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter? Have a good first day back?"

"Well, it started and ended great, but it's the part in the middle I would like to erase. Randy showed up at my school."

"What?! Did he do anything? Should I go kick his ass?"

"Whoa! Hold your horses old man. He was there to tell me that it was his fault about what happened with Jeff. And he said that he would be here later to explain more."

"What do you think about that? Are you going to talk to him about it?"

"Yeah I'm going to give him a chance to explain, I mean I'm curious to know what he has to say. Anyways, how long have you guys been playing?"

"Since you left for school. We made a tournament." Uncle Glen told me and pointed to the huge poster on the wall. So this is what wrestlers do when their either bored or have no life. I walk up to the scoreboard and notice that there are 8 names on the list. I scan the paper to figure out who the eight person is. I reach the bottom and gasp.

"Yeah that's right, your favourite hunk is here!"

"Oh my gosh! When did you get here??" I ran and jumped into John's arms as he spun me around. Since the Jeff incident, John and I have grown really close. He's like the older brother I never had. We talked on the phone all the time and seeing him here really made my day.

"I got here a little after you left for school. And I'm here all week! And then we all leave for the tour." John replies as he sets me down on the couch beside Ric who is concentrated on beating Dave, Chris, and Daddy.

"Sweet, I'll have to show you around the city some time before you leave. And ps. your sleeping in my room called it!"

"Oh he is is he?"

"Yes daddy, and there is nothing sexual between us, we are just friends."

"Yeah Shawn, don't worry man, nothing is going to happen."

We were sitting around for a couple more rounds of the video game when they made me go make some pizza. What lovely gentlemen they are, making the 17 year old go fetch the food. A little over 20 minutes and the 3 pizzas were made. I called them into the kitchen and we all started to eat and share some quite interesting stories. We were in the midst of hearing how Dave ended up sleeping in someone's bushes when the doorbell rang. I walk over to get the door and reveal a sharp looking Randy on the other side. I almost forgot he was coming and I guess I was staring at him for sometime because he interrupted my thoughts.

"So do you want to let me in to talk?" Damn that smirk.

"Oh sorry, I just forgot that you were going to be coming over. Come on in, there is pizza in the kitchen if your hungry." I tell him as he comes in and I shut the door behind him. We walk into the kitchen and I tell the gang that we are going to the basement to talk. We then turn around and I lead him into our basement. Our basement has a full size ring in it and a fully equipt gym down there as well. I walk over to the ring and hop on a rope to sit on. Randy follows me into the ring and looks around in awe.

"Wow, this is amazing, I want one."

"Yeah, it's my fathers' pride and joy. So what's the deal, how is it your fault?"

Randy walks into the ring and sits down beside me on the top rope.

"Well, I knew that Jeff was going to be at this signing, and I decided that I wanted to screw him over because he was with you. So I called this random girl over and told her I would pay her if she kissed Jeff so I could get a picture. And that's pretty much what happened, so it wasn't Jeff's fault at all. And I'm so sorry."

As I take all this in I turn to Randy and slap him across the cheek.

"How could you? Why on earth would you want to break me and Jeff up?" At this point I was almost screaming, I'm surprised that my entire bodyguard crew upstairs haven't come down yet.

"I'm sorry alright? I was an idiot, I made a mistake. I wanted you back. I never wanted to break up, I loved you!"

"That's real low Randy, even for...wait what did you just say?"

"Yeah Laura I loved you. I got scared because I was never in a relationship for that long so I made the stupid mistake of cheating on you."

"If you loved me why didn't you fight for me back? Why are you fighting for me to get back with Jeff?"

"I knew you didn't feel the same way about me. Don't deny it. You didn't love me like I loved you, and the thing is, is I see the way you look at Jeff, you love him. So I think that you should give him a call to let him know that you know what happened. I'm hoping we can put this behind us so that we can become friends."

"Wow. Randy I don't know what to say. I just don't know. I guess I should call Jeff and apologize. And Randy of course we can become friends."

"Great. So how about you show me what you can do in the ring right now?"

"I have a better idea, let's get them down here so we can have a battle royal."

I smile at Randy as I give him a kiss on the cheek and run upstairs to tell the guys. They decide that they would rather go outside to go swimming so we decide that we are going to play chicken in the water. I get Randy and we make our way upstairs. Everyone is staring Randy down and I look at them and laugh.

"It's okay guys. We made up. We've decided to become friends. Let's play some chicken. I CALL CENA!"

"Oh we are so going to own all of you! The Laura-John super team is going to dominate!"

The rest of them laugh as we all go to get changed into a bathing suit. My dad is lending Randy one so that he can play too. I run upstairs and get changed into my camouflage halter top bikini with boy short bottoms. John and I decide to match. I walk over to where John was getting changed and he hands me a hat and wrist bands to wear. We walk down the stairs and out the back door onto the deck where everyone is out there waiting for us. They look at us as we come out and just start laughing. Dave, Chris, and Randy were standing by the edge of the pool so John and I look at each other and nod. We run at them and tackle them into the pool.

As everyone gets into the pool we decide on who's on what team. It's John and me, Randy and Dave, Chris and Glen, Mark and daddy, and Ric and Hunter. Needless to say, me and John won the first couple of rounds because the other people on top didn't want to hit a girl. So the next couple of rounds we got destroyed because everyone decided to gang up on us. Then someone had the brilliant idea of switching the positions. So I had to carry John Cena.

"John you cow! You weigh like 1200 pounds. Lose weight! It's called Jenny Craig!"

"Oh that's it!"

John got off my shoulders and dunked me under the water. Which led me to dunk him under water, which then led to a huge water fight. After another hour in the pool, we all get out so that we can dry off. I run upstairs and put on a Cena tank top and some Hollister short sweat shorts. I pull my hair up into a high bun and add a headband to my hair and make my way downstairs. Randy has left, so it's just the people who are staying over. I help John bring everything into my room and we sit on my couch talking.

"I think I'm going to call Jeff. He deserves an apology."

"Well with what you told me about what Randy told you I think that you should call him as well. I hate to see you so sad all the time. You and Jeff are pretty much perfect for each other. Your both totally insane." This receives a punch on the arm from me.

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny Cena. But in all seriousness. I'm going to call him maybe tomorrow after I get home from showing you around. But as for right now, let's go to sleep. You wore me out in the pool."

"That's not the only place where I can wear you out." John wiggles his eyebrows up and down and receives another punch.

"Your disturbing Cena. Good night."

We get to sleep a couple minutes after and after I struggled for about half an hour I finally get some covers.

–Next Morning–

After we get changed, John and I enter town so I can show him all around. We end up just going to the mall and end up in the pet store before we are about to leave. We are walking out the door when John hands me the keys.

"Go to the car, I have to run back in and get some male things. I'll be back."

"Wow John, too much info."

I head to the car laughing. I jump into the passenger seat and wait for John to get back. I see him leaving the mall with a huge box. What kind of male products does he need? As he gets closer I see that there are holes in the box and my eyes light up. He gets to the car and he hands me the box. I open it and there was the puppy we were just looking at. I look over at John and give him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much John! You didn't have to do this you know."

"But I wanted to. You've been through a lot and when I can't be there for you I worry, so this little guy will always be there."

"Aww. Thanks John. I know exactly what I'm going to call him."

"What?"

"Champ."

"Haha, that's a good name. Takes after me."

I look down at the little Siberian Husky puppy and pick him up. His bright blue eyes sparkle as he starts to lick my face. We get home and I attach the leash that John bought and walk him into the house. My dads end up loving the dog, I think more than me. It was a funny sight, seeing two overgrown men bending down to play with a very young puppy. I tell my fathers to look after the dog while I go upstairs for a bit.

I sit on my bed and open my phone. I dial the numbers off by heart and wait.

"Hello..?"

"Jeff..?"

**-That's where I'm going to leave it. I'm so very extremely sorry about not updating for a very long time. Lots of family emergencies and tons of school work came up. I am in summer mode now so I will be updating more frequently.**

**-Please review and give ideas, thoughts, and comments.**

**-Laura**


	10. Chapter 10: Switch Tickets

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never happened, not real...**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

Chapter 10: Switch Tickets

"Hello...?"

"Jeff...?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Jeff it's me, Laura."

"Oh! Laura, if your just calling to yell at me again I'm just going to hang up now."

"No Jeff. I'm not calling to yell at you. I realized that I made a mistake... Randy stopped by my school and explained that he paid the girl to kiss you and that it wasn't your fault at all. I'm really sorry that I yelled at you, and I'm very sorry that I jumped to conclusions. So pretty much, I'm calling to tell you that I'm very sorry and that I'm an idiot."

"Okay, so your telling me that Randy set the entire thing up? Why on earth would he do that?"

"Well he told me that he was pissed that he let me go and decided that you were the person he was going to take his anger out on."

"Alright, if were going to make this work, were going to have to be able trust one another and not jump to conclusions without hearing the other person out."

"I totally agree. It's just that when I saw you kissing that other girl, I got really pissed because yet again another wrestler was cheating on me. So for that I am sorry."

"I can understand coming from that point of view but were still going to have to work on it. So moving on, when am I going to get to see you again?"

"Well there are a whole bunch of wrestlers staying at my house before we leave for the tour next week, so you could always come over, and bring your brother Matt. We have more than enough room."

"You mean the house that is having the wrestling tournament in the family room that the couch is made of leather and is very comfortable right now."

"Yeah that's the...WHAT?!" As I slowly realized that he was in the house, I ran down the stairs and quickly ran into the family room. I saw him sitting on the couch and casually made my way over to him. The rest of the wrestlers were just staring at us, obviously not hearing the conversation we had on the phone. I walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes as best I could. I then flung my arms around his neck and pulled him into the biggest hug I could. He ends up spinning me around and whispering little things in my ear while the rest of the wrestlers start yelling and my new puppy starts barking. Jeff puts me down and I give him a peck on the lips and the rest of the guys aww as me and Jeff both blush. I bend down and pick up Champ.

"Jeffro, meet Champ, the new puppy John bought me so I would never be alone again."

"So is he my new competition for you?"

"Damn straight, and I think that he's in the lead..."

Jeff and I sit down on the couch in the family room and watch as the rest of the guys compete in the tournament. So far I think that John is in the lead, only because he is distracting everyone he plays against so that they lose concentration. How mature...

Later that night both my fathers warned me that Jeff would be under no circumstances staying in my room, and that John would be staying there for now. As the night winded down everyone went off to bed and I was getting some more sheets and an extra pillow to bring to Jeff in the guest room down the hall. I knock on the door and enter when he calls.

"Hey, I brought you some pillows and some more sheets if you need it."

"Aww you do care!"

"Ha. Shut it."

I walk over to the bed and set them down on the end of it and I sit down beside him towards the headrest. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm glad we made up."

"Yeah me too. If you think it was tough trying to explain myself to you, try explaining to Matt. He pretty much already pegs you as his sister in law, and I am like dirt to him now."

"Well in all seriousness, if they had a choice of me or you, do you honestly think that they would pick you?"

Jeff messes my hair up after that and gives me a kiss on the forehead. Just then, Hunter sticks his head in the door and tells me that my dad would like me in bed now, which means that he is either ready to come find me, or walking down the hall right now. Wow what am I five? I now have a curfew? I give a kiss to Jeff and walk to the door.

"Night Jeff."

"Night babe."

I walk to my room and hop in the bed beside John. He's snoring so I decide to elbow him in the gut. He wakes up and wraps his arm around me.

"So did you and Jeff make up?"

"Yeah, were all good."

"Good. Night doll."

"Night Cena."

A storm decided to come down and I awoke due to the loud crash of thunder. I decide to head downstairs to go get a glass of water. I walk downstairs and see a light on in the sunroom. I get my glass of water and head to the room. I enter the doorway and see Jeff sitting on the bench just watching the storm. I walk over to the bench and sit down beside him and rest my head on his shoulder and my legs on his thighs.

"What you up to out here?"

"When we were little, and there was a storm, I would always wake up and head to the nearest window to watch what was happening. I guess it became somewhat of a tradition."

"Well I guess it can be our tradition now." I tell him as I give him a peck on the cheek and turn my attention to the lightning that came down in the distance in the pool's direction.

"Can you believe that were going on tour together in one week, for like a month and a half?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that I'm going to get sick of you within the first couple of days."

"Very funny Jeff, I know you love me."

"True. I do love you."

I look up at Jeff to make sure that I heard him right. I smile at him and lean up to give him a kiss.

"I love you too. But right now, I'm tired, so I will see you tomorrow, either before or after school."

"Alright. Night."

I grab my water and head back up to my room to get some more sleep before I have to get up for school. About 3 hours later I wake up to my alarm. I head to the washroom and shower. I plug in my straightener and dry off. I wrap the towel around my body and walk back to my room. John is now not in bed and I take this opportunity to get changed. I shut the door and wander over to the closet to find something to wear. I decide on a pair of plaid blue and green short shorts, and a plain black t-shirt. I then walk back to the washroom and finish drying and straightening my hair, which by the way I changed back to my brunette colour much to the dismay of Jeff. I put on some eyeliner and mascara and head out of the bathroom. I hear laughter coming from down the hall so I decide that I will go find out what they are up to now. I notice that they are in Dave's room and they are messing around with him by colouring on him and drawing inappropriate things on him. I shake my head and walk downstairs to get a bite to eat and then head off to school.

"Hey guys!" I said as I approach Kara and Taylor who's lockers are right beside mine.

"Hey so did everything work out with you and Jeff because you seem a lot happier today." Kara asked me as we start walking to Chemistry together.

"Yeah everything worked itself out. Today's my last day, we have to leave early for the tour because we have to do promo for a little while."

Taylor leaves us to go to her class as me and Kara walk in and sit down after I get my work for the next 6 weeks. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and I invite Kara and Taylor over but Taylor had soccer practice. Kara and I enter the house to find the guys not on the wrestling game, but playing charades? Wow the things you learn from the guys when they aren't working. Kara and I just start laughing and I bend over the back of the couch to give Jeff a kiss as Champ runs over to Kara.

"Oh yeah. Kara, that's Champ. John bought him for me."

"Aww aren't we adorable."

"Dad when did you say that Kara could come on tour? The beginning or the end?"

"The end week and a half."

"Alright. So ask your parents if you could come over then."

"Okay, will do. But now I have to go. I will see you in a couple of weeks and stay out of trouble while I'm not there."

"Alright I'll try my best."

I give Kara a hug and walk her to the door.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Kara!" The entire gang screams.

I walk back into the family room and tell the gang that I'm heading up to my room to start packing. I enter my room and turn on the radio to hear 'Dangerous' playing on the station. I start dancing yet again while I'm packing. I finish getting everything I need into my one huge suitcase and decide that I will get all my toiletries together tomorrow before we leave for the airport. After I decide that I can't do anything more, I head downstairs to find my boy toy. I enter the family room to see them actually not playing a game, but watching a football game on television. I look around and notice that Jeff is nowhere to be found so I figure he must be up in his room. So I head up to his room and hear music coming from his room. I slowly open the door to find him totally passed out on the bed with his radio playing. Guess he stayed up all night watching the storm.

I head over to the radio and turn down the volume and then quietly walk over to the side of the bed that he is on. I quickly get up on the bed and lay down on top of him. I look up at him as his eyes slowly start to open and I can see dried tears.

"Babe, what's the matter? Were you crying?"

"Oh, yeah I was. My dad's in the hospital. But don't worry he's fine now. It's just I was worried that something worse could have happened if my aunt never showed up. It sucks that me and Matt are always away and no one is really there for him."

"Oh Jeff I'm so sorry. Your father knows that you and Matt are doing your job and he's proud of you, and he wouldn't want you to worry about him when he is doing alright."

"Yeah I suppose you are right. So you wanna lay down with me for a bit?"

"I think if I lay down I won't wake up until we have to leave. So I will definitely lay down with you now."

Jeff and I fall asleep and don't wake up until the morning when we are awoken by a flash from a camera. Both Jeff and I give the culprit, John, the finger and slowly get up out of bed. I give him a kiss and quickly run to my room to get changed into something comfy to wear. I end up wearing a pair of LuLu Lemon black and blue stretch pants and a top that Kara made for me with a huge picture of Jeff's face on the front. I walk out to the hallway at the same time Jeff is and he just looks at my shirt laughs, and gives me a kiss on the nose. I drag my suitcase down the stairs and to the rental car and hop in beside John and Jeff.

The ride to the airport was a very quiet one for a first. It could be because it's like only 6 in the morning and everyone is still half asleep. Although since I was wide awake I made John play eye spy with me, much to the dismay of the others because when me and John get playing a game, no one is safe with all the yelling that we do. Well we arrive at the airport and are forced to wait a whole other 2 hours before we can board. So we go through all the security and baggage before we can sit down. Not many people are in the terminal so we all spread out. Jeff sits down on one of the very comfortable plastic chairs ,hah, and I use this opportunity to lay my head down on his lap with my feet on John's. The next thing I remember is being rudely awakened by someone, cough John cough, farting in my face. I'm not going to let him win with this one. I get up and chase him to the gate, totally forgetting my bag so I start to turn around and I'm met with Jeff holding my bag shaking his head.

"Thanks doll."

Jeff just laughs at me and I hand my ticket to the attendant. I walk onto the plane and notice that John is already sitting down, and I turn around asking who is sitting beside him on both sides. It was Chris and Dave, I ask them for their tickets and I walk back outside into the tunnel and wait for the people I saw in the terminal. I notice their coming up now.

"Hey girls."

"Oh my gosh. Your Laura Hickenbottom!"

"Yeah I am, do you girls happen to like John Cena?"

"Yes! He's like the hottest thing alive. What I would do to him if I could get him alone."

I start to laugh and turn around to see Dave and Chris finally catching on and shaking their heads at me. Hey he deserves it.

"Well I have two tickets here, both on one side of John Cena. Would you mind switching your tickets for them?"

That was too easy. We switch the tickets and I hand Dave and Chris their new ones and walk back onto the plane. I head to my seat with a big ass grin on my face and wave to John. I sit down beside Jeff and wait for the girls to enter.

"What are you up to now?"

"Why do you always think that I am up to something?"

"Well are you?"

"Maybe..."

"Point proven. What did you do?"

"Well to get back at John, I switched Dave and Chris' tickets with some fan-girl sloots."

As I said that, the two girls come on and notice where John is and take their seats. John opens his eyes and looks at the two girls beside him and his eyes bulge. He politely introduces himself and then is cut off by the stewardess warning us that we are taking off now. We are about 1 hour into the flight and I get up out of my seat and carefully climb over Jeff and walk over to John's seat.

"Hey shnookums, how's your flight going?"

"Alright. Where are Dave and Chris sitting?"

"Oh they got moved last minute." I reply to him smiling.

One of the girls looks at me from the other side of John, "Thanks for these tickets Laura, were really getting to know each other." she then put her hand on John's thigh and that is where I lost it. I started laughing so hard I had to go back to my seat. John just gave me the death stare all the way there. I walked into my row and sat down beside the sleeping monster, Jeff, and Matt. I look at Matt and then smile as he then shakes his head at me.

"What? If someone does something to me, don't think that I'm not going to get revenge."

"Wow, you and Jeff are pretty much the same person, except with different reproductive organs."

"Haha, so what's the deal with you and –" I'm cut off by the vibrating of my phone in my pants. I take it out and flip it open.

_I'm actually going to kill you when we get off the plane, they are telling me their entire life story, and it isn't interesting, and the one on the right keeps touching my leg._

_-John_

Matt reads the text and looks back at John and smiles.

"So like I was saying, what's going on with you and Ashley?"

"Oh were not dating anymore. Pops didn't really like her, and she kind of got really annoying because she was talking too much into the future."

"So your dad didn't like her?"

"No not really...Oh! But Laura, dad is going to love you, you have nothing to worry about when you finally meet him. Don't tell Jeff I told you this but, by the way Jeff talks about you at home, dad told me he feels like he already knows you."

I was about to say something but we are interrupted by a loud snore coming from Jeff.

"Next time, we put him in the window seat."

Matt and I both start laughing and he tells me that he is going to catch some rest and now I'm sandwiched in between two sleeping Hardy's. Perfect time to start texting John.

_So I'm sorry, but I had to get you back for what you did to me in the terminal. Love you?!_

_-Laura _

_Yeah you better be sorry, I swear to god if she touches my thigh one more time I may rip her arm out. Next time let's do this to someone else?_

_-John_

_Alright, we can do it to someone else. Put our evil powers together for double the trouble. I think were landing, and guess what?!_

_-Laura_

_Be quick, we have to turn of our cells._

_-John_

_WERE ROOMING TOGETHER!! Peace!_

_-Laura_

After that I turn off my phone and wait until we land. I wake up Jeff and Matt and receive two equally pissed off groans. Not my fault we landed in New York. We get off the plane and I can hear two voices talking to John and then they hand him a slip of paper and walk right by all of us. John looks at me, laughs, and then throws out the paper. He walks over to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders and says, "Thanks a lot. Their coming to the show tonight, and their other friend told them that they got backstage passes, which means they are coming to bug me tonight."

"Wow, my plan worked better than I thought it would. I am an evil genius."

"But you're my evil genius, so let's roll."

Jeff and I entwine hands as we walk to go get our baggage. We pick up our bags and walk to the rental bus hand in hand. As we get on the bus we are notified via satellite our room situations.

Jeff and Matt; Daddy and Hunter; John and myself; Chris and Randy; Ric and Dave; Glen and Mark. We all head up to the rooms when we arrive at the hotel and I ran to the room so I could choose my bed by the window.

"So what time are we due to leave the hotel by?"

"Well you guys should be ready in 45 minutes to meet in the lobby."

"Alright daddy, please leave so that I can get changed."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Remember 45 minutes, in work out clothes, with your ring clothes in the bag. Here's the script for you to read over for tonight."

Daddy leaves and I quickly get changed into my spandex workout shorts and a black sports bra. John comes out of the bathroom in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He tosses me a t-shirt of his.

"Your fathers might want you to wear this out in public."

I laugh at John knowing he is right and put on the t-shirt which covers everything down to my knees. I walk over and jump on the bed knowing that we have another half an hour to be down in the lobby to waste. I flip through the script and wait until I get to the part that I'm in. So tonight I'm supposed to accompany Jeff and Matt to the ring against Nitro and Mercury. Then I'm supposed to come down with DX in a three person tag team against Edge, Randy, and JBL. After I finished reading everything, John and I grab our things and head down to the lobby. We are one of the first ones there. Jeff and Matt are the next ones down and I go over and sit on Jeff's lap waiting for everyone else.

"You better kick ass tonight, because I will be there at ringside so you better not screw up."

"Alright, no pressure at all."

"Not as much pressure as Johnny boy over there. He has his little sloots from the plane to impress seeing as their going to be backstage."

"Great now everyone knows."

Everyone just starts hounding John about the girls, poor guy, I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

We all pile into the bus and are off to the arena.

**-Well there's the second update within only a couple of days. I want to thank the people who reviewed. I would appreciate more reviews because the more reviews I get, the quicker I will update. I'm almost done the next chapter so it's really up to you when it is posted.**

**-Please review with comments, ideas, and thoughts.**

**-Laura**


	11. Chapter 11: Broken Bones

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never happened, not real...**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

Chapter 11: Broken Bones and Fast Recovery

We arrive at the arena and all pile out into the parking lot, which to my surprise was already filled with cars, and some of the fans were waiting in line, while most of them were piling around the bus waiting for superstars. We all stop to take some pictures and sign some autographs for the fans that are around us. We then walk into the arena and check our practice times. My practice time with the Hardy's is right before the time with DX so I decide to head down to the ring now to start stretching. Within five minutes, the Hardy's and Nitro and Mercury come down and we are in the ring practising what exactly is going to go down and then my fathers arrive.

"Alright, time to steal the ring time."

"Not like it matters, the Hardys need more practice then there is allowed in order to keep up with us."

"You know what Nitro? Shut your mouth for like 5 minutes. You put your comments in everywhere you can, and it's really frigging annoying! So shut your mouth and take the beating that the Hardys are going to ensue on you."

After my lovely comment, they walk up the ramp reluctantly muttering something about tonight. Blah blah blah. The Hardys climb out of the ring and I make plans with them to meet them in the gorilla before the match starts. Me and my fathers were warming up by taking hits from each other to kill time before Edge, Randy, and JBL walk down the ramp. They hop into the ring and JBL and Edge keep bickering about how they shouldn't have to embarrass themselves by stooping so low to be competing against a girl. I was just about to shut them up when Randy stepped in.

"You know what guys? Shut up. She could probably beat both of you by herself if she really wanted to, so I would shut your mouth and get focussed on the practice because your going to need all the help you can get."

"Thanks Randall."

We finish up and we all head backstage to get ready for tonight as they start letting fans in. I am in the change room getting dressed in the outfit that I'm going to wear for the Hardys' match. I'm in tight black pants with a black Hardy boys tank top with two holes on both sides of the shirt. I quickly fix my hair and make-up and walk back out into my fathers' dressing room.

"So Laura, you better behave out there. Don't try and kill Nitro or Mercury although everyone wants you to. Just be careful."

"Don't worry dad. I'll be safe. Although I think I'm required to kiss Jeffy tonight as well."

"Don't you get enough of that off-screen?"

"Haha, very funny dad. Anyways, I'm going out now. Good bye, I will see you all later."

I walk out of the dressing room and head towards the main part of backstage, surprisingly without getting lost. I look around and see Matt standing there watching the match that is currently going on in the ring. I walk over to him and nudge his arm with my elbow.

"Where's Jeff?"

"He's fixing his hair, said something about how one of the sides wasn't even."

"Ah that makes sense."

We stand there for a bit more when Jeff walks up to us and a roadie told us we were set to go on, because Nitro and Mercury were already walking down. We head to the curtain and wait for the music to come on. I walk out first and then the boys run out and start doing their dance, that I still haven't learned. We walk down the ramp and into the ring and they wait in their corner while I go over and give them a 'pep' talk. I went over to the side of the ring and stepped out and stood beside Jeff who gave Matt the first round. The beginning of the match started out as it was supposed to with many close falls, but then something changed, Nitro came over to our side while Matt was struggling to get up, and he winked at me. I looked at Jeff and it seemed like we both knew something was off. Matt was still on the ground slowly getting up when Nitro totally clothes lined him in the throat. Luckily Matt got up and tagged Jeff in. Jeff immediately went to work on them as planned. Jeff did a swanton bomb and went over for the cover as I got the crowd into it by clapping my hands together.

_One, Two,..._

And at that point my whole world stopped. Mercury came running into the ring and smoked Jeff in the face with the chair and then slammed the chair down onto his ribs around 4 times. Jeff rolled off of Nitro and was out cold. The ref signalled for the bell and disqualified Nitro and Mercury. Matt picked up the discarded chair and ran after a laughing Nitro and Mercury while I quickly ran into the ring and right next to Jeff. I knelt down and put his head in my lap and started to stroke his face and kept trying to wake him up. Then Jeff opened his eyes and as soon as he did that he winced in pain. I looked him in the eyes and told him not to move, and that he was going to be alright. I wiped the hair out of his face and waited as Matt came back down and me and him each got under Jeff's arm and helped him up the ramp. As we get backstage both me and Matt are fuming and Jeff is just in pain. We drop him off in the medic room and wait outside. Both my parents rush over to me and Matt and ask how he's doing.

"Were not really sure, they haven't let us in on anything."

"Don't worry Laura, Jeff's strong, he'll pull through. He's been through worse throughout our years outside of wrestling."

"Yeah sweetie, DX already took care of some stuff. We already stole all of their bags and dumped it all into the toilets so they didn't get off too easy. And expect them getting a fine for what they did."

"Thanks guys. I'm going to go get changed into my other outfit. So I'll be right back."

I head to the dressing room and search my bag to find what I need to wear. I quickly get changed into the same DX halter and boy shorts that I wore on the first night I was there. I head back to the medic office and see Matt sitting outside on the phone. I walk up to him and he shuts the phone and looks up at me.

"Hey you can go in if you want. He's knocked out but you can still go see him. I told pops and he's not too pleased at what happened. But I have to get going, so I will see you later tonight and I will be back to pick up Jeff's things."

"Alright, I will get my dad's to help bring Jeff to the hotel and I can bring his smaller bag with me too."

I give Matt a hug and I turn the knob of the door. I head in and see him sleeping on one of the beds in the corner. I see the doctor walk by and I ask him what exactly was wrong and he lets me know that he has some bruised ribs and a concussion. I thank him and I walk over to his bed. I sit down on the stool beside his bed and I grab a hold of his hand and start rubbing his arm. I feel him stirring around and I look up to him and smile.

"Hey babe. How you feeling?"

"I feel like shit. But you look amazing again."

"Thanks sweetie. I have to get going now, time to kick ass again. I will be back after my match to come get you to bring you back to the hotel. So get some rest, I love you."

"I love you too. Good luck."

I wheel the t.v. in front of Jeff's bed and hand him the remote. I give him a kiss on the forehead and walk out the door to find my fathers. I wait by the curtain and both dads come up behind me and tell me that we are going to head down the ramp any minute now. The other guys are already down there and my head is just spinning because of everything that has happened today. The music hits and we head out onto the ramp. My dads start doing their normal routine while I go back and forth giving high fives to the front row fans. We head to the ring and they do their signature pose and the match begins. Hunter is in first against JBL. They go blow for blow until both men are totally tired and both tag new partners, Edge vs. daddy. It seems like Edge is having the upper hand in the match until my dad jumps off the top rope for an elbow drop. Finally it's my turn. I'm tagged in, and Edge tags in Randy. For the storyline, I'm still supposed to be hating him so I just run up to him and start punching him. He shoves me off of him and starts running at me. I trip him up and his face smashes against the ropes. He's down on the mat so I get up on the top rope and do something for Jeff's sake; a swanton bomb. As I am about to land, Randy sticks out his knees and I smoke myself on them. I roll away in pain and I reach for a tag. Both Randy and I are crawling to get a tag in and we end up tagging in at the same time, Hunter vs. JBL again. Hunter now had the upper hand for the rest of the match. He went for his finisher and went for the cover as me and daddy could see Randy and Edge trying to disrupt the three count. Both me and daddy rush into the ring and at the same time deliver sweet chin music to both of the men and Hunter gets the three.

Once the match was over, I immediately head towards the medic room to get my Jeff out of here. Hunter and daddy both help Jeff walk to the car while I grab his bags and my own. They put Jeff in the car and I slide in beside him. I let Jeff lay down on my lap and I start massaging his head and playing with his hair. Once we get into the car, we help Jeff into the room and I notice a note from Matt.

_Jeff,_

_I went home to visit dad because he was upset about what happened to you. I will see you tomorrow when the tour gets to N.C. I will talk to you later. Tell Laura I love her too._

_-Matt_

I set Jeff's bags on the table and I turn to my dads. They both nod and I give them both hugs as they walk down the hall. I slip into the washroom and put on one of Jeff's boxers and change into my sports bra. I head back into the main room and hop into the bed beside Jeff. I curl up beside him and he wraps his arm around me.

"So what did you do in order to be able to stay with me tonight?"

"Well you have a concussion, and when we saw the note my dads assumed I would be staying here so that I can look after you. So do you need anything right now? Do you want some water?"

"Actually water would be great if you don't mind."

"It's not a problem Jeff."

I head over to the mini fridge and grab a bottle of water out and head back over to the bed. I set it down on the night table beside Jeff and hop back into bed. I curl up beside him again and rest my head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe. Thanks for staying."

I then fall asleep and don't wake up until there is a loud knocking on the door. I peek over at Jeff and notice that he isn't there and I get up in a panic when I realize that he is in the shower. _Ooh, nice thoughts._ I get out of bed and open the door. I'm greeted with Hunter standing there.

"So we need to be in the lobby for like 20 minutes. The plane leaves in 3 hours and we need to get there early."

"Alright I'll just get John to bring my bags down with him. I'll help Jeff downstairs, he's in the shower right now and he seems to be feeling better. I'll see you soon."

I shut the door and help Jeff pack up. Jeff gets out of the shower and comes out of the bathroom ready to go, slowly. I pack some things for him and get a pair of his sweat pants out and a t-shirt. I quickly toss them on and I look at Jeff and he just laughs at me.

"So your stealing all my clothes now?"

"Well they look so much better on me."

"You don't even know how right you are."

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist carefully. I look up at him and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah much better. Thanks for staying with me. By the way, I talked to Matt this morning and while were in N.C. dad wants you to stay with us."

"So in other words, I'm meeting your father in like 6 hours?"

"Yeah. But don't worry, he'll love you, cause I do."

I look at Jeff and smile. I grab the bags and start to head downstairs when John comes running down the hall. He looks at me and Jeff and then just points down the hall. There I see my bags on the ground with John complaining that he is too tired to carry all of mine. So I walk over to it and grab my big rolling suitcase and let John carry my TNA bag. We get into the elevator and ride it down to the lobby where the rest of the superstars are waiting. We arrive at the airport late because of traffic, so we have to board the plane right away. This time in my row it's Jeff, than me then John on the aisle. By the time the plane took off me and Jeff were already sleeping on each other. Apparently I'm supposed to see pictures when we land. We get off the plane and everyone meets up at the arrival door so we can decide on car situations.

"Well since me and Jeff are staying at his house should I just drive?"

"I suppose we should allow you to drive, how far is it from here Jeff?"

"Not that far, like half an hour at max."

"Alright well here's the key to one of the cars. Be safe and no funny business while at Jeff's house."

"Daddy! Your so embarrassing sometimes. Jeez get laid."

With that last comment everyone started laughing and my dad just grabbed me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. Jeff and I walk to the rental car that we were in and I load the car and let Jeff just get into the passenger seat. I then hop into the drivers seat and start it up.

"So how do I get to your lovely house?"

Jeff gave me directions and we got there in less than 25 minutes. We pull up the dirt driveway and stop in front of the house. Jeff and I get out and I get the luggage out of the trunk and place it beside the car. Matt comes out to help us and I see their father standing at the door. Both Matt and I grab some luggage and both help Jeff into the house. We set him on the couch and finish bringing in the bags. Once everything is set up inside the house, I sit on the couch with Jeff while he and Matt argue about what movie to watch. Their father comes over to me and I stand up to greet him.

"You must be Laura. I see my boys have no manners left."

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine. Jeff has talked about you constantly. I'm pretty sure I know more about you now then I think most of your friends know."

After that I look over at Jeff and he's shaking his head and blushing.

"And you mister! I swear I 'otta smack you one so hard. Getting yourself hurt like that in front of so many people, and Laura."

"Dad it's not like I wanted to get hurt. I didn't plan it."

"But still. Just, don't do it again. Anyways I'm heading into town to pick up some stuff. Were having a family barbeque here tomorrow after you guys do some promotional stuff. Matt told me that you guys will be free."

"Alright pops."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye dad."

After their dad left, Jeff decided that he was going to catch some rest while Matt showed me around. We walked throughout the house and I saw where I would be sleeping with Jeff and other important rooms like the bathroom and the kitchen. Next he took me outside to where the dirt bike track was and where all Jeff's art was. We walked down a little path in the forest until we got to a clearing where there was a little pond with a bench made out of some of the trees in the forest. We both took a seat on the bench and watched the ducks in the pond.

"Thanks for coming to stay with us."

"Oh it's no problem, I get to stay with Jeff without my dads for a couple of days, how could I say no to that?"

"Hah, that's true, but Jeff is really lucky to have you. He hasn't had the best relationships in the past and it seems like he is finally happy."

"Wow. That was deep Hardy. What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah I have a deep side as well. I'm a very complicated man."

"I can see that. But seriously I think you just need to get laid."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

After that we walk back down the path until we enter their actual backyard. Matt and I decide to race to the house and he beats me but only by a small margin. Damn those long legs. We enter the house to find their dad back, but without food.

"Dad did you forget to bring home the food again?"

"Very funny son don't make me wanna hit you too. No I forgot the list. Did you wanna come with me?"

"Sure"

Matt and I get into the car and then head off to the local grocery store. We are about to enter the store when my phone starts vibrating.

"Laura?!"

"Jeff..? What's the matter? Is everything alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I woke up and no one was around. Where are you guys?"

"Were at the store. What did you think happened? Someone came and kidnapped us?"

"Funny. I'm gonna blame this one on my concussion. Anyways I will see you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too."

Matt looks at me and shakes his head so I just punch his shoulder and he starts to pout.

"I like this girl, she already has Jeff spun out of control in love, and she has you wincing in pain every time you act like a smart ass. Were going to get along great."

After that poppa Hardy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walk down some aisles while Matt is left pushing around our cart. After about another hour in the store we finish up and head out to the car to put everything in. Both poppa Hardy and I get in the car and leave Matt standing outside the car making him put away the cart. He gets in the car and just gives us both an evil look. Once we get back to the house and put away all the food I notice that someone is missing from the usual spot on the couch. I look around the house for him when I hear an engine outside. I run outside to see Jeff riding his dirt bike and doing some tricks. Matt and pops just shake their heads knowing that's what they expect Jeff to be doing while I run out on the track and wait for him to stop. He rides up beside me and I just look at him.

"What?"

"Jeffery Nero Hardy! Do you have any idea what you could do if you fell or something. That thing is dangerous without having already bruised ribs and a concussion, but you have those things!"

"Babe, calm down. I always ride the bike. I'm feeling a lot better, and don't worry, I won't get hurt. Wanna ride with me?"

"Well...alright I suppose I could come on for a ride. But no tricks alright?"

"Deal."

I quickly give him a kiss and hop on the back of the bike with him. He positions my legs where they are out of the way and he tells me to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Is this some sort of trick you would play with girls so that they would hug you?"

"Darn how did you figure that one out?"

I just laugh at Jeff and give him one more kiss before he starts the engine.

"Ready?"

"No, but is that going to stop you?"

Jeff just laughs and he speeds off towards the hills and the dirt track all the while I'm screaming on the back. Eventually I start to like the idea of riding the motor bike. He then brings the bike back to the shed and turns off the engine. I quickly slide around so that I am sitting on his lap and my legs are wrapped around his waist and my arms are around his neck.

"So was that fun or what?"

"I guess your right. It was pretty fun. But did you have to do it now? Just after you got hurt?"

"Jeez, you've been spending too much time with my father."

"No. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww isn't that the sweetest thing. You care about me."

"No not really. Your dad is kind of paying me to like you so that you wouldn't be such a loner sitting on the couch the entire day."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You wanna go inside now?"

"I suppose, but it's so far."

Jeff just gets up and carries me all the way to the house and puts me down on the couch. _So much for him being hurt. _We end up watching the move 'The Goonies' that came on t.v. and we both look over at Matt and he's sleeping while holding one of the pillows up to his face with half the pillow in his mouth. Me and Jeff just start laughing and then quickly snap a picture of it so we can use it as black mail later on. We then decide to head upstairs to go to bed. We say goodnight to Gil and then head up the stairs. Once we are both changed we hop into bed. Jeff is laying down on his back and I get up and straddle his hips.

"Thanks for bringing me to your house to meet your dad. He's amazing."

"Yeah he is. Thank you for coming with me. And sticking with me this long with my crazy antics."

"Oh you don't even know how tough it is to keep up with you." I reply to him laughing.

I lean down and give Jeff a nice short kiss on the lips, but then he grabs the back of my head and pulls me towards him to deepen the kiss. We stay there for a good 5 minutes until I yawn right into our kiss. We both part and immediately start laughing.

"Well don't you know how to kill a mood."

"Oh shut it. Good night babe."

"Night. Tomorrow your coming with me to the mall because me and Matt have a signing to do."

"Alright."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most."

"Love you to infinity."

We both just smile as I rest my back against his chest and my head rests on his arm. We sleep until his alarm starts to go off. We both reluctantly get up and sit on the same side of the bed willing ourselves to get off the bed. I was about to get up when I'm tackled to the bed by Jeff. He leans down to give me a kiss but I cover my mouth with my hands and shake my head. He looks at me weird and I just smile.

"Morning breath."

"Who cares?"

With that he grabs my hands and pins them above my head while he leans down and gives me a nice kiss. At that moment Matt walks in and covers his eyes.

"My god. It's only like 8 in the morning and your already making out. Seriously you guys are worse than rabbits."

"Yes, this coming from the man who was happily sleeping with a pillow last night on the couch."

Matt just looked confused which just sent me and Jeff into giggles.

Matt leaves the room and me and Jeff just start to get ready. We both take our turn getting into the shower. As I am about to step out of the shower I notice that I forgot all of my clothes in Jeffs room. So I peek my head out of the bathroom and notice Jeff isn't in the room so I quickly run into the room and open the drawer that all of my clothes are in. I grab out a bra, underwear, short jean shorts, and a tank top. I turn around and there is Jeff standing there only in his towel smiling at me. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist while I wrap mine around his neck.

"You look beautiful."

"Why cause I'm only in a towel?"

"Well yes, but you always look beautiful."

"Thanks babe. You look alright I guess..."

"Thanks cause you know I try real hard to look this good."

"Yeah I know. Anyways you wanna get out of the room so I can change?"

Jeff gives me a quick kiss as he starts to walk away. I head over to my clothes and are about to get changed when I notice that Jeff is peeking through the door. I throw one of my shoes at him and he finally leaves. I then put on my bra and underwear and look around for where I put my tank top. I'm about to put it over my head when I hear someone scream.

"Ow ow, take it off!!"

"I look over at the window and see Shannon there and Jeff isn't too far behind. I walk over to the window smile seductively at him and then shut the blinds quickly. I finish getting changed and I walk out of the house and hop in the truck with the rest of them. Matt throws me a t-shirt and a plastic thing. I look at him waiting for an explanation.

"You need to look like your with us, incase people start to wonder. And the badge is so that you can come back with us."

"Alright."

I quickly change out of my tank top and hand it to Shannon beside me and slide the t-shirt on. I put the plastic badge around my neck and thank Shannon for holding my tank top. It only takes us like 10 more minutes to arrive. I open my door and Jeff helps me out. We wait for Matt and Shannon to come around and we all start walking towards the mall, Jeff and I hand in hand. We enter the mall and I am in awe, there are so many people here.

"Wow you guys are popular."

"Well did you honestly think that the Hardy boys wouldn't have fans?"

"So there's been a change of plans. Since they found out you are here Laura, they want you to do the signing with us."

"Oh okay. I guess I can swing that."

"Just no practising on my arm again."

"Aww you loved it. Don't lie."

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**Let me know what you want to see soon...**

**More John/Laura, Jeff/Laura, Hunter and Shawn/Laura or more of something else...just let me know in your review what you want to see more of.**

**Please review!!**

**-Laura**


	12. Chapter 12: Drinks and Tears

**A/N- Sorry again for the long wait. I had a bad case of procrastinating with actual school work, so exams were terrible to study for. My computer also had to go in for repairs. So now it's fixed and I should be able to update somewhat regularly.  
Again, own no one but Laura, and nothing is real, nothing ever happened, and I alter information.**

**:)**

Chapter 12: Drinks and Tears

After about another half an hour and countless times of the guys telling me to be quiet because I was trying to sing along to the songs on the radio, we finally arrived. We hop out of the truck and of course oh graceful me, I trip on the way out but luckily Jeff is there to keep me from cracking my head open on the pavement.

"Thanks babe, good thing I keep you around."

"Yeah, I don't know how you would survive without me."

"Let's go lovebirds; there are actual people here who for some reason may want your autograph."

"Aww Matt, they want my autograph because I'm sexy."

"Yeah, that's the reason Jeff. Keep telling yourself that. Let's go."

So we walk into the building and are guided to the room where the signing will be held. Looks like there are already a lot of people lined up and it doesn't start for another hour. So we are seated, and I'm in a Hardy sandwich with Shannon on the other side of Matt. We just make random small talk with the 'security guards' and wait the next 20 minutes until they let the fans in. Lots of people show up wanting a picture with me and Jeff in it saying that we were the cutest couple in the WWE. One girl actually told me that I would make a cute couple with John. _Me and John? A couple? No. That's too random._

"Oh my god! Jeff Hardy!"

"Karla! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

"Good, good. Just got back into town. We should hang out before you leave for the tour."

"Yeah, my dad is having a BBQ at his house today at like 3, stop by if you want. You know you are always welcome."

I wonder who that is, and why hasn't he introduced me? Suppose I'll do some snooping later and find out what I can about her. Another hour and we were free to leave. We all pile back into the truck and head back home for the BBQ. The whole ride home I think that Jeff said like 2 words to me. Oh well I was amused by tracing Shannon's tattoos.

We arrive back at the house and find Gil in the kitchen getting all the food prepared for the people. I decide that I'll get my hands dirty and help him fix up the meat and salads. We decide that we have made enough food and we start bringing them out back and I notice that there are family members scattered around the lawn. I find Jeff and attach myself to his side.

"Hello, darling."

"Hey babe, haven't seen much of you today."

"I was helping your dad make up the food. But now I'm all yours."

I give him a peck on the lips and am greeted with an 'aww'.

"Aunt Kim! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm fine, keeping myself occupied. And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my girlfriend Laura. Laura this is my Aunt Kim and her daughter Sarah."

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. You are very adorable, why on earth are you with this Hardy?"

"Thanks Aunt Kim."

After that I feel a little tug on my shirt. I look down to see Sarah smiling at me.

"Why hello there. I'm Laura."

I offer my hand and she shakes it and shyly says her name to me. I notice she has a couple of dolls in her hand.

"Well Sarah, how about you and me going over to the shade and playing dolls?"

She nods wildly and I take her hand and we make our way over to the shade. I sit down with her and play with the dolls. I hear a familiar voice and I notice that Karla has arrived and she and Jeff are catching up. I can't help but feel jealous and notice that he is smiling quite a bit around her. I see Matt start to clean the dishes in the kitchen window, and regretfully tell Sarah that I have to go help Matt clean up. I give her a hug and make my way into the kitchen.

"Hey hot stuff. Want some help?"

"Hey Laura, I could always use some help."

"I know that Matt, but I was talking about the dishes."

"Ha. Ha."

I walk over and grab a dry towel to start drying the dishes Matt finishes washing. I look out the window and I can clearly see Jeff and Karla talking still. I guess Matt notices because he decides to talk first.

"That's Karla. She and Jeff used to date."

"Ah. Why'd they break up?"

"Well they were dating and then she got accepted into a university out of state, and we were starting the new tour, so they decided to end it I guess."

"Thanks Matt. I'm going to head upstairs. See you bright and early tomorrow."

I head upstairs to the room that me and Jeff are sharing and notice Jeff sitting on the bed holding a picture of him and Karla. I silently back out of the room and head out the back door to call John.

"John?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I don't really know. Jeff is kind of acting weird."

"Laura, you're dating Jeff Hardy, you have to expect weird."

"No dipshit, like there was this girl at the signing who he knew and I didn't think anything of it. But then at the BBQ they were talking the whole time and Matt said that they used to date and mutually broke up because they were going to be so far away. And just now I walked into the room and he was holding a picture of him and her. Am I going crazy, or should I be this paranoid?"

"Wow. Ok that was a lot of info to process. I can't tell you what to think because I've never been in this position before, but wait it out and then talk to him about it. You can't stress yourself out over this okay sweetie."

"Thanks John. Oh and someone today at the signing came up to me and told me that me and you would make a great couple. Weird eh?"

"Uh... yeah. Listen, I got to get going. I'll talk to you later. Night."

"Night."

Well that was weird. I put the phone back in my pocket and head back to the room. Jeff is in bed, so I quickly get changed into my pj's and crawl into bed beside Jeff. He groans and turns over and wraps his arm around me. I sigh and quickly fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and quickly jump in the shower, get changed and packed and bring my bags downstairs.

"Bye Gil. It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope that I can see you soon."

"Oh Laura, you know I'll come visit you. I'll tell my sons that I will visit them, but it's really to see you."

"Wow dad, thanks. Love you too."

"Matt, quiet and start to get the car going, you need to be on the road in five minutes."

We finish packing up the car and Matt hops in the front with Shannon, and me and Jeff get the backseat. I rest my head on his shoulder and fall asleep and the next thing I know Jeff is waking me up because we are at the arena.

"Alright I will see you later; I'm off to find the fathers."

"Bye babe, have fun tonight."

I give Jeff a little peck and skip off to find my dressing room. I'm officially lost again, and it reminds me of the first day.

"Lost again?"

"You know what Dave, I am. Please show me where the hell I have to go."

Dave just laughs at me and we make small talk until we reach my fathers' dressing room. I give Dave a hug good-bye and enter the room.

"Never fear, your favourite daughter is here!"

"Laura, you're my only daughter."

"Then I have to be the favourite right?"

I give my dad and Hunter a hug and grab my script from the table and sit on the couch to read through it. Nothing too much tonight, just a ring side appearance with my dad against Jericho. Alright time to go visit John.

I find John's dressing room relatively easy so I head right in and find him sitting on his couch with his hat over his eyes and his iPod in his ears. I walk over to him and plop myself into his lap and laugh at his startled reaction.

"Miss me?"

"Every second."

"Awww. So how's my champ?"

"Not too bad. But the question is, how are you? Talk to Jeff yet?"

"No I haven't talked to Jeff yet. I don't know exactly how I am. I feel like I should trust him in the fact that they are broken up but I feel like he isn't completely over her. I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I will talk to him. But I need to figure out what exactly to say."

John just smiles at me and wraps his arm around me. I grab one of his ear buds and stick it in my ear to hear what he is listening to.

"Oh my god. You would be listening to your own music. Conceded much?"

"No I just know good music."

"Well I don't think you do because I don't think that you have the Backstreet Boys on here."

"I'll forgive you for that and I will try and forget that you said that the Backstreet Boys are good music."

"Excuse me? The boys are the shiznit."

After that statement I get up and start singing Everybody(Backstreet's Back). I totally get into it, dancing and everything and I hear laughter.

"You know you like it Randy. I know the boys are your favourite band."

"Umm... I was actually an Nsync fan. Sorry."

"Wow, we are no longer friends."

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly. My parents informed me that they had a promotion to do in Jersey, so they left right after the show. Looks like I'm rooming with John. I quickly grab my bags and head out to John's car so that we can go back to the hotel. John and I get situated in the room and decide that since my fathers are not in the state, that we would go out to a bar and have a little fun. I quickly get changed into a low cut short blue dress and let my hair down curly. I run some mascara on my eyes and head out to meet the boys in the lobby.

We arrive at the bar and I get in without a second glance from the bouncer. The perks of coming to the bar with WWE wrestlers. John, Randy and I head to the bar and we all get drinks. Haven't been asked for id yet...I like it. We make our way over to the booth that we have taken over and I slide onto Jeff's lap. I finish off my drink and drag Jeff onto the dance floor. We dance for about 2 songs and he tells me he is going back to the room because he's not in the mood. I shrug and stay because I want to let loose and have some fun.

I give Jeff and kiss and then turn around to see Randy looking at me and waving me over to dance with him.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey yourself. Since when can you dance Mr. Orton?"

"Oh I've got plenty of moves."

I laugh at Randy and we dance for a good 5 songs when I look over and notice that John is dancing with two girls. I almost pee my pants because I notice that it is the same two girls from the plane ride that I sat him beside. I get out all of my laughter and make my way over to him.

"Sorry girls, but I'm going to have to steal him away. He owes me a dance."

I get the dirtiest looks from the two girls, and the most relieved face I've ever seen from John.

"Have I ever told you that you were the best?"

"Yeah, but I always like to hear it. How about you repay me by buying me a couple of drinks?"

John nods, and we make our way over to the bar. We take a couple of shots and head out onto the dance floor. I can definitely feel the effects of the alcohol now. We start dancing with each other, probably a little dirtier than we should have, but I was mad at Jeff and alcohol was consumed. Randy comes up to us after about 2 songs and drags us to the bar for a couple of shots. I quickly down 5 shots and dance a couple more dances with Randy and John.

We finish up at the bar and decide that it would be a good time to head back to the hotel. We all arrive safely, even though John decided to fall backwards over a fence. Don't really know how that happened. John and I stumble back into our room and I quickly head into the bathroom to get changed into my pjs. I come out of the bathroom with boy shorts and a sports bra on. I put my clothes into the suitcase and turn around and run straight into John. I laugh and look up at him and the next thing I know his lips are on mine and we share a light kiss. I quickly turn around and climb into my bed and pass out not five minutes later.

I wake up the next morning with a monster of a hangover. I turn around and see a note on the nightstand with a couple of Advil and a glass of water. I smile and quickly pop back the Advil. I then grab the note and start to read.

_Laura, I went down to get a workout in. Take the Advil because I know that you will have a killer headache this morning. We'll talk later. 3 John._

I run into the bathroom so that I can take a shower. I quickly get changed and realize that I should probably go and see Jeff since he left quite early yesterday. I head to his room and Matt answers the door.

"Someone had a bit too much to drink last night. Feeling the effects I can see?"

I just give him the finger and walk into the room. Jeff is on the bed on the phone and I can tell he's talking to Karla. He looks up and notices that it is me and quickly hangs up. I climb up on the bed and give him a peck on the lips.

"Hey babe, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I probably shouldn't have drunk that much last night, but it was fun. How are you?"

"I'm alright."

"Jeff...tell me about Karla."

"Yeah. Well Matt told me that you know about how we broke up and everything. Well I was in love with her and seeing her again brought back memories. I'm sorry for talking to her so much."

"Jeff...do you still love her?"

"I don't know if I can answer that. Seeing her brought back many emotions. I never expected to see her again."

"Jeff. I love you. I know you know that and I know you love me. But I want you to be happy, and if that means that you need to be with Karla, I'll understand. I can tell you love her, you can't deny it. I want you to be happy, and I know that you would like to be with her. So I understand."

"I don't know what to say. I love you so much. I've never felt like this about anyone else. But I also love Karla."

"Jeff it's alright. Really."

"So does this mean were done?"

"As a couple, yes. As best friends, never."

Jeff smiles at me and I give him one last peck on the lips. I then get up from the bed and head back to the room. I see John on the bed and he smiles at me.

"How ya feelin?"

I don't say anything, I just breakdown into tears and run into John's outstretched arms. He strokes my hair and asks what's wrong.

Through sobs I say, "Jeff...and...I...are...over..."

--

**Thanks for sticking with this story even though I totally suck at updating. I promise to all of you that I will try my hardest to update regularly now that I am on summer vacation.**

**Please review, because they make me happy and I like to know your ideas.**

**-Hardy Girl.**


	13. Chapter 13: Messy Mascara and No Leftove

**A/N- same as before, don't own, nothing happened, not real. :)**

Chapter 13: Messy Mascara and No Leftovers

I think I stayed in John's arms for about an hour after I told him that Jeff and I were over. I finally thought that all my tears were done and I lifted my head from his shoulder.

"All dried out?"

"Yeah I don't think I can physically cry anymore. Thanks for listening...or not really listening, more like letting me cry on your shoulder."

"No problem Laura, you are always welcome to cry on my shoulder, that's what I'm here for."

"Thanks John."

I get up from the bed and make my way to the bathroom to attempt to clean up my face. I look in the mirror and I almost scare myself with all the mascara on my cheeks. If I look this bad, I can't imagine what John's t-shirt looks like. Speaking of John, I guess we really haven't talked about last night. I finish cleaning the black mess of my face and head out into the main room. I look over at John and he's attempting to clean off the black on his t-shirt by licking his thumb and rubbing. I start laughing because he is getting nowhere.

"Well I'm glad you think this is funny. It is your doing. But I am glad that you are laughing. That's my girl."

"Sure blame me for your shirt getting ruined. Your shirt is just weak, it is a Red Sox shirt after all, not very durable."

"Yeah ok. Your one fault is that you're a Yankee fan. Ridiculous."

"You're just jealous."

I walk over to my bag and notice that I have some of Jeff's t-shirts in it. I grab all of his shirts and decide that I should probably bring them back to him. I look at John and he just nods so I walk towards the door.

"Wait. Meet me down in the lobby restaurant for some breakfast, we still need to talk."

"Alright, I'll be like 5 minutes."

I walk out the door and walk down 4 doors to Jeff's room. I knock on the door and once again Matt answers. Why the hell does he always answer the door?

"Do you like sit beside the door so that only you can open it?"

"Very funny darling. But no I do not. How are you feeling?"

I start to whimper a bit but I try my hardest to hold it in. Matt just smiles at me and forces me into a big bear hug.

"He's on his bed listening to music. You can come in."

I smile at Matt as I walk past him into his room. I walk over to the bed that Jeff is sitting on and walk beside him. His eyes are closed so I lightly shake his shoulder. His eyes open and it looks as if he is surprised to see me.

"Hey."

"Hi. I just came by to drop off your t-shirts. They are all clean."

"Oh, thanks. Are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"Well I did just break up with you; I think I am allowed to cry."

"Yeah I guess. I just want you to be happy too. Stop those tears, were still going to be best of friends."

"You're right...for once. But I have to go now. I'll see you later. Bye."

I smile at Matt and head out the door and towards the lobby so I can meet John for some breakfast. As I get closer I can smell the food and I realize just how hungry I really am. I spot John in a back booth and I make my way over to him. I scoot into the booth seat and I realize that I already have food here.

"I decided to order for you. I know you love pancakes."

"Thanks. I am actually really hungry."

We didn't do much talking while the food was being devoured. The waitress came and cleared our table and I suppose now would be a good time to start talking.

"So last night..."

"Yeah. Laura you know your my best friend and I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. But last night when we kissed, I felt something. And you know me; I don't lie about my feelings."

"John, don't get me wrong I felt something too but I just broke up with Jeff. I think I need some time to myself before I just jump into another relationship. If you give me some time I would consider going out with you."

"I understand that. I never wanted to admit it, but from the time you first came crying to me because of the picture of Jeff kissing some other girl, I knew that there was something about you that was pulling me in. But I thought that we would always just be friends. I'm willing to wait for you because I don't think I can be forced to live without you."

"Wow. John, I didn't think you could be so deep. But in all seriousness, give me time and I'll come around."

After I said that I smiled at John and he gave me a little wink. I hear my name being called and I see that my fathers have arrived.

"I'll meet you up in the room dad. Let me just finish talking with John."

My dad nods and I turn my attention back to John.

"Well I think I should go talk to my fathers since I should probably tell them that me and Jeff broke up. I will see you in our room later. Bye."

"Alright, I'm going to work out but I'll be back in the room later."

I smile and get out of the booth. I start to walk away when I turn on my heel and walk back to John. He gives me this weird look and looks at the table as if to see if I forgot something. I walk right up to where he is sitting and give him a little peck on the lips.

I arrive at the hotel room and I notice that there is an extra bag in the room. I look around and notice that my fathers are sitting outside on the balcony. I walk out there and plop down on Hunter's lap so that I don't have to sit on the ground.

"How was Jersey? Meet any more women?"

"That's for me to know and you to hopefully never find out."

"Oh Hunter, I do believe that that makes you sound a tad guilty."

"Moving on, how was your time without us?"

"Well, actually not too good. Jeff and I broke up."

After that I was bombarded by questions. I told them everything that happened, conveniently leaving out the part about going to a bar and getting drunk and kissing John.

"So I noticed another bag in the room, what you guys do, buy out a store?"

"Actually it's yours. Your new merchandise is in it, all new t-shirts and wristbands."

"Really??"

I book it into the hotel room and rip through the bag. I look at all of the t-shirts and they are all awesome. I tell my dads that they can keep this with them and I'm going back to the room to rest before we have a photo shoot.

I get back to the room and John is back from his workout and is already showered and is lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I quietly close the door and slide in the bed beside him. I need to be comforted still, and John is still the only one who can make me feel better. As I slide beside him his eyes open.

"Oh I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry."

"No, no it's alright."

"I need to rest, and you look comfortable. We don't have to be at the photo shoot until 4, so we have 3 hours."

I snuggle up to the side of him and he wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

"You know, you are going to be terrible to wait for if you keep doing this."

"Well I want you to work on your patience."

"I'll get you back for that, but let's sleep."

The next thing I know the alarm on my phone is going off and I regretfully attempt to roll over. I end up on the floor and all I hear is John laughing at me. I give him the finger and grab my bag. I quickly run some makeup on my eyes and text my fathers that I will get a ride to the shoot with John.

About 5 minutes later we leave the hotel to head to the photo shoot. We walk out of the revolving doors, which are amazingly fun to play in by the way, and I see John's rental and shout to John.

"First one there gets to drive!"

I bolt to the car and do a happy dance because I got there first. I turn around to see what is taking John so long and I see him by a similar car about 5 spaces down just shaking his head and laughing at me. Oops, wrong car. I walk towards the other car and hop into the passenger seat.

"Don't say a word, just drive."

"Wasn't gonna say anything."

After about 20 minutes we finally arrive at the photo shoot. Were ushered into our separate change rooms and I'm given a list of outfits and what order to have them in. The first couple of shots were of just me in different outfits and poses. Next shoot was with Jeff and Matt, kind of a good-bye shoot.

"So why is this a good-bye shoot?"

"Well the writers want you to be with someone else, and I think you'll be taking photos with them or him later on."

Hmm, I wonder if it was the writers or Jeff. Oh well, I smiled at the photographer and waited for Jeff and Matt to get down here. We did a few poses and throughout the whole shoot it felt like Jeff was kind of distant, but Matt seemed to be completely the same as always.

I head back to the change room to get into my last outfit. The outfit doesn't give me any clues as to who I'm supposed to be helping on screen. So I quickly put on the outfit, just a blue tank top and some white short shorts. I walk out to the photo room and see John standing there, _he must be finishing up._ I walk beside him and tap his left shoulder and walk to the right side of him. Ha, he fell for it.

"Wow, even my dads don't fall for that one anymore."

"Yeah well...okay I really have no comeback. I see I have found my new partner."

As usual I make a fool out of myself and turn around to expect someone standing there.

"Oh, you mean me. I'm your partner?"

"Yes, that would be why I said that sweetheart."

"Ah, I see. Well let's get this photo shoot over with, I'm starving. I could totally eat a cow."

"Well since I'm a gentleman and all, I'll take you out for some dinner after this."

"Wow, when the hell did you become a gentleman?"

"Very funny. You know, if you weren't adorable, I think I would put you in the STFU."

"Ha whatever. You really know how to charm a lady."

"Alright. Can we get you two over here so that we can finish up?"

After about 40 minutes later, 20 of them are just me and John goofing around, we are finished. I head to the change room and quickly get changed back into my plain blue t-shirt and jean shorts. I walk out to find John waiting for me leaning against the wall. _Wow, he actually looks cute, how have I not noticed before?_

"Ready for some dinner?"

"Yup. Let me just call my dads."

I whip out my cell phone and dial Hunter's number.

"Yo foo, I'm going out to dinner with John so I'll be back later."

"John? As in Cena? Is this a date?"

"Yes as in Cena, and I think you're asking a bit too many questions."

"Guilty I see. Alright, well have a good time; I'll let your dad know."

"Kay bye."

John grabs my bag and puts it in the back of the rental and I hop into the passenger seat.

"So mister, 'I'm a gentleman', where are we going for dinner?"

"How about Chili's?"

"Sounds good to me."

It takes us another twenty minutes to get there. We hop out of the car and head to the hostess. She takes us to a booth and takes our drink order. She comes back and we both order.

"Wow, you ordered a hefty load of wings."

"I told you I was starving."

"Don't worry; I'll finish what you can't."

"Who says there will be leftovers?"

Our food comes and I polish off my plate and John is surprised.

"Okay so maybe I was wrong."

"Yes, you were very wrong. But I guess I can forgive you."

John picks up the bill and we are on our way. We head back to the room and there is a note on the door that says that I will be rooming with my dads tonight.

"Looks like they caught on to us John. I suppose I'll grab my stuff and head over to their room because I'm pooped."

"Alright I'll help you out."

I quickly pack my bags and John grabs my suitcase to wheel down the hall. We get to my parents door and I take my bag from John.

"Thanks for helping me John. Sorry that your gonna be all alone in your room. Your always welcome to come over to hang out I guess."

"I feel honoured."

"You should. But I'm gonna go in and get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

I reach for the door handle and before I can turn it, I'm turned around and John's lips are on mine. I drop my bags and wrap my arms around his neck.

**--**

**Alright, another update. Woo. So please review and let me know what you're thinking. I like to know what you would like to see in future chapters, it gives me inspiration. Also, I have another story up, so if you could read that and review it, that would be totally awesome!!**

**Thanks.**

**-Hardy Girl.**


	14. Chapter 14: Pranks and Planning

**A/N- same as before, don't own, nothing happened, not real. :)**

Chapter 14- Pranks and Planning

---Fast-forward a week---

"I want it that way…TELL ME WHYYYY."

"Oh my goodness, please stop before my ears bleed!"

"But I thought you liked the Backstreet Boys?"

"Yes I do, but sweetie you are currently ruining them for me. Stick to rapping."

John just gives me a soft punch on the shoulder and I stick my tongue out at him in response. Currently we are on the road to the next city and John and I got to travel together. For the past week we have grown even closer together and my dad seems to like me better with John.

"I'm so stoked that I get to see Kara in less than 4 hours! You're going to be in for some trouble with me and her in Canada together!"

"And why does it matter what country we are in? You are always trouble together!"

"True, but I turn 19 in 3 days and that means I am legal in Canada. Aka we get to go to the clubs and my dads can't stop me!"

"Ooh, does that mean that I get to dance with you like the other night?"

"If your lucky!"

"Oh that's how its going to be huh?"

I just smile at him and grab his right hand. I switch the radio off and plug in my ipod so we can listen to some decent music without static. I search my playlist and smirk when I see one song. I select it and wait for the sound to come out of the speakers. I stare at John and sing along to the first couple lines.

_Wheels is shining…deals we signing…money's piling…_

_Low, This is how we roll._

"See I knew you liked my music."

"You still can't top the boys though…"

After about another 2 hours we finally arrive at the airport that Kara is landing in. We park in the lot and walk towards the arrival gate. We look up at the arrival board and it shows that the plane is waiting for a spot to unload its passengers so we wait by the baggage claim. John leans against a pole and I lean my back against his chest as he wraps his arms around me. He leans down to give me a kiss but as soon as his lips get close I scream.

"KARA!!"

"Laura!! Love of my life, it's been way too long. Please never leave me again!"

I run up to Kara and give her a great big hug and John is left standing by the pole.

"Way to ruin a moment Kara."

"A moment? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh right! So Kara you know how your phone has been out of commission for about a week and a bit? Well I couldn't reach you to tell you some news. Jeff and I broke up and we figured we would be best off being friends and I will give you all the details later. Also, John and I are kinda a couple. Low key."

"I hate my phone. The one time it breaks I miss out on key information! Well I'm happy for you two, now can we go to the hotel and start planning your epic 19th birthday bash?"

"Of course!"

Kara and I link arms and walk out towards the car leaving John to carry her bag to the car. We get in the car and John hops in the driver seat.

"What am I, a bell hop now?"

"Well whatever you are, you're a cute one!"

John leans over and pecks my lips.

"Ugh, I've been here for like 2 minutes and I'm already sick of being single around you guys."

"Don't worry darling, while you are here I will try my hardest to hook you up!"

It takes us another hour to get to the hotel that the rest of the wrestlers are staying at. We get out of the car and get all the bags that we brought. We head to the front desk to see what rooms we will be staying with. John is rooming with Randy, and Kara and I get our own room.

We take our bags to mine and Kara's room and set everything down. John tells us that he's going to go to his room and hang out with Randy for a bit. I give him a kiss goodbye and sit down on my bed facing Kara.

"Spill!"

Kara and I end up talking about our lives for the past week for over an hour. After we notice the time we figure that we should probably inform my dads that we have arrived. We head down the hall about four doors and just enter without knocking.

"Hunter, I'm telling you, those briefs will not fit!"

"Dad, that's lovely and all, but I'm not Hunter."

"Oh jeez. You are not supposed to hear that. Kara! You made it!"

My dad walks over to Kara and gives her a hug and then comes over to me and kisses my forehead. All of a sudden we hear the door open and Hunter walks in.

"Okay Shawn, I got a bigger size, I think these briefs should fit."

"Alright and that is mine and Kara's cue to leave. Remind us never to come visit again. Thank you for making my life more awkward than it has already been."

Hunter and my dad just look at us and Kara and I pretty much run out the door. We decide to go visit some wrestlers so we start at the door beside ours. We knock and almost immediately Matt answers the door.

"Hola Mathew! We have come to give you a great present of our company."

"Who would ever want that type of present?"

"Mathew, that is enough."

"Ok so I understand Laura calling me Mathew but now you Kara?"

"Well if Laura calls you Mathew lets say I call you Matty. Yes. Matty, I like that better!"

We smile at Matt and walk into the room to see Jeff and Karla. I smile politely and introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Laura, and this is my friend Kara. Your Karla right?"

"Yes I am. I've heard a lot about you two from both of the Hardy boys."

"I hope nothing bad. Aloha Jeffy!!"

"Hey Laura, Kara!"

"Hey Jeffro."

I start to feel just a little bit weird and Kara notices so she decides to speak up.

"Well boys and Karla, I feel a bit jetlagged so were going to go back to the room to freshen up."

"Alright, well I'm going to go with Kara. I will see you guys later. Bye all."

We get an echo of goodbyes and me and Kara walk out into the hallway.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'm actually over him. Sure I still want to be friends, but I do not see him in the 'lover' way anymore. Let's go bug John, it's too much fun."

"Lead the way darling."

We find John's room and we burst in.

"Never fear, your lovely girls are here!"

We walk in to find John passed out on the couch and Randy listening to music with his eyes closed on his bed. Kara and I just look at each other and decide to do some damage. We know that we have to work quickly with Randy since he is awake but we can set up a plan for John.

I run into the bathroom and grab a can of shaving cream and make a pile of it right beside John's face on the floor. We carefully fill the ice bucket full of water and leave some of the ice in there for some extra coldness. We each take a side on Randy and Kara carefully slips her fingers around the waste band of his sweatpants. We count to three and as Kara pulls up his sweatpants I quickly dump the ice bucket down his pants. This startles Randy and he screams so loud that he wakes up John who rolls off the couch and his face lands perfectly in the pile of shaving cream.

"Perfect!"

Kara and I share a high five and laugh at the fact that John and Randy are both trying to figure out what happened. John gets up from the floor and looks at me while Randy starts to move towards Kara. Kara and I look at each other and didn't think of an escape plan. I try to run over John's bed for the door but he grabs my waist as I jump off the bed. He turns me to look at him and smirks.

"Now why would you go an do that?"

"Cause you needed a shave?"

"Your funny. Not. But I don't think your going to like this."

"Like wh.."

Before I could finish John rubs his face all against mine and smears the shaving cream all over my face. As this is happening Randy is carrying Kara in a firefighters hold towards the bathroom.

"Orton, put me down this instant! You don't know whom your dealing with!"

"Yes, but I would like to get some revenge on what you did to me."

Next thing we hear is the shower turn on and Kara scream and then a big splash. I look at John and he smiles at me.

"Now look at me. Not funny John."

"But you look cute! Here were even gonna take a picture together."

He pulls out his phone and pulls me close to him. He smiles, I pout, makes for an awesome picture.

"Well this is going to be my background for forever!"

"Jackass…"

I start walking to the bathroom to see Kara in the bathtub soaked and Randy laughing at her while sitting on the toilet. I help Kara out of the tub and we walk back into the main room.

"Well boys, we are going back to our room to get changed and start planning the birthday bash for our lovely Laura. You are more than welcome to join us as long as you do not prank us."

The reluctantly agree and let us know that they will give us five minutes to get changed and then they will come help us plan. We quickly walk back to our room and we each go to our separate bags and pull out our pjs. I quickly get changed into PINK boy shorts and a Chain Gang t-shirt I stole from John. Kara changes into a black pair of boy shorts and a purple tank top. I hear our door open and John and Randy both walk in having changed into gym shorts and nothing else. Yum.

"So that's where my favourite shirt went!"

"Yeah it's now with your favourite person!"

"Good one."

"Question for you goons. Why are you both not wearing shirts?"

"Well Kara, we wanted to intimidate you so that you wouldn't pull anymore pranks."

"Well Randall, if you wanted to intimidate us you shouldn't be half naked…it just makes you an easier target."

I get into my bed and pull the covers up to my waist and John jumps on the bed and rests his head onto my lap. I start to run my fingers through his hair and Kara decides to start the planning process.

"Ok so this has to be an epic birthday party because we are going to be legal in Canada to go out and party. I say after the taping on Friday we head back to the hotel, have a bit of a pre-drink and then go out to a good dance club/bar."

"Sounds good. Let's get some details going."

**--Thanks everyone for being extremely patient. I really could not find any motivation to write and all of a sudden I had the urge to start again. If you can forgive me for being gone for oh so long I would appreciate your reviews good or bad. If you have any ideas on where you want this story to go or if you have any ideas on what you want to see I would greatly appreciate any input. Thanks again for your patience and I hope you liked the chapter!!!!!**

**-Hardygirl**


End file.
